


Captain and his pet

by Loinski



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: AU, Buglin, Dehumanizing, Gen, How Yondu and Kraglin met, Hurt/Comfort, Kraglin in his comic book format, Learning Kraglin to behave like a normal person, M/M, Other, Racism, Smut, That means he is blue, Yondu - the Buglin whisper, Yondu is not captain yet so the title is misleading, Yondu is still with Stakar, You can skip the graphical descriptions if you skip parts with ###, but meh, i love that word, masturbation in front of others, mention of slavery, not really he’s not a human so more debugizing…dealienizing…eh… you get the point, origin story time!, pre movies, there is light smut starting in cap 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-02-01 08:06:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 38,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loinski/pseuds/Loinski
Summary: How Yondu and Kraglin met and Kraglin's first, very shaky, time aboard Stakar's ship.Yondu met Kraglin on one of his missions. Kraglin was not treated well and Yondu realized that he could not just pass by and pretending not to see.Good heroic plan, maybe less good practical long term solution.Yondu should not be responsible for other people...But an AU version because Kraglin looks like he does in the comic book and acts more like a animal in the beginning.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is how Kraglin looks like in one version of the comic books for those who do not know what I'm referring to:  
> https://loinski-and-my-interests.tumblr.com/post/167411426750
> 
> I call that version of him A-Chiltarian because that was the only thing I could find as a reference for his species name.  
> (Privately I call him Buglin because I saw someone tag with that on Tumblr and I love it)

Yondu had a nice day. He was on a solo mission of some sort. At least Stakar had let him out for once without breathing down his back every second. It was a small shity planet but it was sunny and nice and he was free. At least as long It took him to meet up with their contact and do the transaction.

Which had gone fast and with no problems to Yondu’s disappointment, he hadn’t even had to show his arrow or anything. It had been done exactly like Stakar would had wanted it to go. Yondu decided that since he had done so well he deserved to take a shortcut through the ongoing market. It was a while since he got a new trinket and his dashboard looked pathetically empty - even if Stakar didn’t agree with that and always pointed out that he had too much crap lying about.

It wasn’t a big market, probably a weakly one and had mostly food. He stopped by some stalls but nothing really caught his attention. He didn’t fret about it, he still had some time to kill before he was expected back on regular Yondu time (which was somewhere in between pissing off Starkar enough to make him shout at him but before he decided to leave him behind).

The sound of children got his focus. It was about five of them and they were standing in a ring talking and looking at something on the ground in front of one of the stalls. That got Yondu’s interest. Children usually got a good sense for knickknacks. That was not at all implying that Yondu was childish, that just meant grownups lost the touch when they got older and got responsibilities.

However when Yondu got closer and could pick their voices out over the murmur from the market they was not cooing happily over something cute or pretty, no, their voices was hostile, taunting. Then he saw the thing that got their interest, and it was not a thing, definitely not according to Yondu.  


It was a person. On his knees in ragged clothes and a muzzle in front of his face. He was blue with red eyes but not like Yondu. Yondu hadn’t any hair but this guy was all fuzzy and his eyes came in the shape of facets.

Yondu froze, it was like time stood still and he was just staring at the scene. It wasn’t what he had expected to see today, nothing he had prepared for to see. His emotion had taken a roller-coaster ride and his stomach dipped down in an ice cold hole.

This planet didn’t allow slavery, he should not have had to see this. But he knew that species, he knew that they often got treated like animals more than people. It was true that they wasn’t the smartest around and often acted on instinct which gave them the appearance of being savage and feral and not much more than animals. But that wasn’t true, Yondu had met enough of them to know. Maybe they wasn’t any good leader material but as long as you gave them clear, simple instructions and showed them what you wanted to be done they had no problems to execute it. They were sentient beings with their own culture, laws and art.

His vision was hazy but his brain registered that the children was throwing rocks at guy, the A-Chiltarian. The owner, because that was what Yondu was sure he was given the leash going from the A-Chiltarian’s neck to one of the legs of the table, didn’t even notice the children, he was too occupied with a customer.

An extra large rock hit the A-Chiltarian’s shoulder. Yondu could see that it hurt him, he shrank back a bit and winched. But then he looked up at the children for the first time Yondu had seen him. And he opened his mouth to show all his pointy teeth. He growled low and threw himself at the kids. The leash stopped him from going anywhere but the display made the kids terrified and they ran away screaming.  

That got the owner's attention and he angrily hit a button to make the A-Chiltarian stop snarling and pulling the leash.

A zap went through his body, Yondu had seen the taser collars enough to recognize them, and the A-Chiltarian sank whimpering to the ground.  


The ice in Yondu’s stomach was gone in an instant. Instead smoldering magma had taken its place and Yondu saw red. The anger boiling in him and he unfroze from his temporarily paralyses and stomped over to the stand and the offending owner.

“What in flarks name do you think you are doing?!” he demanded from the owner when he stopped in front of him, his voice a growl so low it had been nearly impossible to understand what he had said.

“What are you talking about?” the owner answered with his nose in the air like he was more worth than Yondu too.

“That’s what I’m talking about” Yondu snarled and pointed at the creature at his feet, still covering from the pain from the collar.

“What about it? You're not one of the kids dad are you? Hey, listen, I keep it on a leash and muzzled, I can’t be responsible for what the kids do.” the owner said defensively.

“I don’t care about the brats. This planet have forbidden slavery!”

“Uh, you are one of those.” The owner said and squinted his eyes suspiciously. “Hey, look, I don’t know which planet you’re from but here A-Chiltarian’s are counted as pets. I got a license and everything.” he continued and showed Yondu a paper that could had been better falsified by a five year-old.

Yondu snarled and hit the paper out of the man’s hand.

“What are you doing?” the owner said irritated and picked the paper up from the ground. Yondu did a quick debate with himself whenever or not to kick the fat man’s big ass but then decided against it.

“That is not a pet, that’s a sentient being, this is slavery! I’m taking him.” Yondu said and stretched to his, although not very tall, height.

“You’re what?”

Maybe Yondu hadn’t thought that last one through, it had just sort of slipped out of him, he was too worked up to have any proper brain functioning with critical thinking right now. He was going on instinct, and that told him he needed to take this skinny and dirty A-Chiltarian out of here. Well, since he already said he would, there were no reason backing away from it now was there?

“You heard me, I’m taking him. Perhaps your idiotical planet classified A-Chiltarian’s as pets but if so that is animal cruelty and you should not have a pet. So I’m taking him.” Yondu said with a cocky grin and with an aura of confidence. The A-Chiltarian between them just stared unsure back and forth.

“You can’t just go around and taking other people’s pets!” the owner snarled, red in the face and a horrible breath. He reached for something in his pocket but Yondu didn’t give him the chance of showing what it was, he let out a pure and beautiful note and his arrow responded immediately.

“Oh, I think I can” Yondu smirked when the arrow slowly rotated millimeters from the man’s eye.

The man stared at his arrow with horror but did not seemed to have any objections anymore.

A sharp note and the arrow flew through the chain that went from the leg of the table to the collar  and split it in pieces. The owner screamed and threw himself behind the table thinking the arrow would go for him. Yondu laughed, he couldn't help himself, the man had looked really pathetic.

“Come on, let's go” He said to the  A-Chiltarian and extended a hand to him.

The  A-Chiltarian just stared at his hand unsure, looked over at the owner and looked back at Yondu with even more uncertainty.

“Oh, come on, you don’t want to continuing being his property, right?” Yondu sort of whined. He just rescued this guy, he should come with him happily, Yondu had no patience for indecision. He didn’t had the time for it either since there were guards coming at their way, alerted by the tumult.

The  A-Chiltarian finally accepted his hand and Yondu spared no second thinking and pulled him up from the ground without a problem and dragged him after himself when he started to run. When the guard saw that they took off they immediately followed. Yondu pointedly ignored their screaming and put his time into increasing the gap between them and also in turning over as many things as possible in the guards path. If he also managed to snatch a beautiful pinkish bubble-like thing for his dashboard in the process that was just proof of how bad of guards this planet got.  
  
The zigzagged over the market and then continued in the same manner through narrow streets. There were a lot of people everywhere and they either threw themselves out of the way or got help by Yondu’s sharp elbow.  
  


The managed to shake the guards of for a second and hid behind some crates to catch their breath.  
  


“What’s your name?” Yondu asked the A-Chiltarian with a small smile, absently picking leafs and other things that had got caught in the dirty fur-like blue hair that covered most of his body. The actions seemed to calm the scared boy and his eyes went from a bulged out terrified stated to more normal bug-like state.   
  


”Kraglin”  
  


”That’s a nice name, I’m Yondu and I’m a ravager. I’m going to take you back to the ship I came in and take you away from here, this planet isn't good for you.” he answered.  
“We just need to make sure that no one sees you when you're on the ship, right?” Yondu said with a smile that would only had been reassuring in a dark alley known for occupying people interested in borrowing some of your body parts and not returning them.

Kraglin nodded uneasy, not knowing what else to do. The muzzle rattled when he did so and Yondu frowned at it.

“When we are back at the ship I’m going to take care of that too” he grunted and knocked against the sturdy metal.

The motion made Kraglin flinch back and Yondu hush apologizing.

“The guards are gone, let’s go” he whispered and dragged the A-Chiltarian with him.  
  
  
***  
  
  
To sneak back on the ship wasn’t that hard. Normally he was late to arrive and had angry eyes on him as soon as his blue ass was visible from the ramp to the ship.  But even with the whole thing with Kraglin he was early and it was just the standard watch standing by the ramp. When Yondu started to talk to the woman to distract her from noticing Kraglin sneaking aboard he also found out that things had dragged out with the rest of the work so Stakar wasn’t even back yet, even better.

He left the woman after some complimenting words, not too much to be suspicious, just enough for her to think well of him and not jumping to conclusions about him being up to something.

When he got inside in the darkness of the ship he dropped his cheerfulness and switch over to seriousness. He scanned the dark corners for a blue form but could not see anything.

“Kraglin?” He whispered anxiously, worried that some of the crew had already found the stowaway and taken him to the hold.

A rustle and movements, a small glint of red in the dark and then the A-Chiltarian took a step forward more into the light. He looked terrified. Yondu knew those eyes of his made it possible for him to see a lot more than Yondu could with his own eyes but the A-Chiltarian still kept turning his head to cover all of the area.

“Come on, this way.” Yondu whispered and pulled Kraglin along down a corridor in the direction of his room. He had always been thankful for Starkar giving him his own place and that thankfulness did not change today.

It was still few people on the ship, the majority would be back when Stakar was back. They still had to hid in dark corners and back down in abandoned corridors when they heard footsteps. Yondu walked on high alert, using all of his senses and life experience to alert them in time to hid them. Kraglin walked close, practically plastering himself against Yondu without a millimeters distance between them. It made Yondu feel funny, to have someone trust him like that so fast. It was stupid of the boy, if he wanted to survive in this world he would had to learn not to trust anyone. Yondu was seriously surprised that he hadn’t learn that already considering what he pulled him from. But some people always seemed to stay innocent no matter what happened to them.

They finally reached Yondu’s room and he pushed Kraglin inside and quickly closed the door. When the faint hiss died out Yondu took a deep breath. They made it.

  
***  
  
  
When Stakar got back to his ship there were a man waiting for him at the ramp. It looked to be one of the locals. The crew Stakar had put to guard had not let him aboard which seemed to had made the man furious as the man was in the middle of a heated, one sided, argument about the incompetent guard that did not let him pass.

“Can I help you with anything?” Stakar said when he was standing right behind the man. The person that had denied him entrance looked relieved and left to help with loading but the man made a small frightened jump and quickly turn around.

“Are you this Stark?”

”I’m Stakar Ogord, Ravager captain.” Stakar answered with authority in his voice. The man in front of him looked a bit pale at that but tried not to let titles scare him.

“Well, your incompetent crew do not let me onboard the ship!” the man spit.

“I have put her here to prevent everyone except my crew to enter the ship in my absence so I don’t see were her competence would fail.” Stakar retorted with a cold voice, no one talked bad about his crew.  
“Why is it that you wish to have access to my ship?”

“You crew stole my pet!”

“Pardon?”

“This rude guy walked up to my stall, insulted me and then stole my pet! I know he is a ravager, he wore the red and you ships are the only ones here today”

“He insulted you?”

“Yes, he called me a slave dealer. That’s absurd! A-Chiltarians are animals. I have paper on it and everything!” the man shouted upset and waved a paper at Stakar’s face.

“A-Chiltarian?” Stakar said suspiciously. He would not count a A-Chiltarian as a animal, and he was positive that most of his crew would not either.

“Yes! One of your guys, this blue-skinned jerk with a magical arrow, insulted me and stole my A-Chiltarian.”

Blue-skinned jerk? Oh.

Stakar took a deep breath. He suddenly felt 30 years older.

“So this person accused you of slavery and took a A-Chiltarian away from you?”

“Yes! I want it back! Or I want money for it and I also want compensation for the trouble and emotional suffering I had to endure because of the assault” the man added. He tried to sound confident but Stakar could see the nervous twitch that told him that the man was trying the waters.

Stakar could also see that this could drag on for an eternity and that his crew was signaling to him that they were ready to leave. He did not have time for this, they were already late and they had a schedule to keep. He also wanted to be able to return to this planet without being met with the reputation of stealing things when they were at port, that would be bad for business.

“Okay. I will compensate you for your troubles” Stakar said and picked up his datapad to transfer the money. He didn’t bother to check the story, the details was a bit to telling to be made up.

“But, remember this, not a single one of these units are for the A-Chiltarian. I don’t deal with slaves and I don’t tolerate anyone else doing it either” he continued with a stone-cold voice while holding the man’s gaze to cement that after this they were finished.

The man grumbled but walked away without further objections.

Stakar rubbed his face. He had really wanted this to be a calm day without problems. But to be truth, he hadn’t had any of those since he picked up the blue-skinned jerk with a magical arrow. Said jerk that most definitely had some explaining to do.

But first he needed to get them going, he would deal with Yondu later.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flark - One of those things you see everywhere in the fandom but can not remember if it's canon or is made up of fadomen itself


	2. Chapter 2

The hiss from the door closing made the A-Chiltarian twitch his ears and look at Yondu with worry.

 

“Don’t be afraid, I won’t hurt you. Let me have a look at that muzzle of your’s, see if I can get it off.” Yondu hushed and held his hands up in a disarming way.

 

Kraglin didn't say anything but he stood still in the middle of Yondu’s tiny room and let him slowly approach. Yondu move obius and in full view, letting him see that he extends his arm towards him. He gently put it at Kraglin shoulder, he still flinches.

 

“Sch, you are a good boy, just be still and I will get that thing of your face” Yondu whispers softly and carefully pats his shoulder. When he feels that Kraglin relaxes a bit he moves his hand up to the muzzle. He won’t use his arrow, that would scare most people to have that flying around their head and definitely scare a traumatized A-Chiltarian to death. Instead he takes out a small tool he uses when he needs to pick locks when he don’t want to give away his presence with his whistling.

He puts it in the lock of the muzzle while he pats Kraglin on his head and keep telling him what a good boy he is. Kraglin is nervus, one of his ears are twitching repeatedly but he stay still and let Yondu work the lock open.

 

The lock gives easily, just put on to keep the muzzle together and hindering the wearer from “accidentally” opening it and not something design from keeping a thief from breaking it open. No thief would be that stupid that he would want to open up something containing that many sharp teeth. Well, no thief except Yondu then.

 

“Such a good boy you are. Look, now it’s off, nothing to worry about.” he praised the A-Chiltarian and slowly put the muzzle down at the floor to not make any metallic noises that would scare Kraglin, after all, he now had all of his sharp teeth to his disposal.

 

Kraglin moved his jaw back and forth, trying to work out the kinks he probably got from being restrained for so long.

Yondu was still petting him to keep him calm while he looked him over. The muzzle had been too tight and had left marks, scuffed off the long blue fur that was covering his cheeks and left purple marks and scab. It didn’t look too bad, not like something that would leave a scar if he was lucky.  

Yondu got a good look of those eyes this close. They were fascinating. He had gathered by his previous encounters with A-Chiltarian that they, like insects, saw the world in several versions, one for each facet. So Kraglin didn’t just see one Yondu, he saw many. Also, they apparently didn’t have any eyelids. Which was weird because Kraglin did have somewhat of excess skin around his eyes that Yondu always with the others had mistaken for eyelids but he could see now that it nowhere near would be able to cover Kraglin’s eyes. It made him more expressive at least, right now laying low down over his eyes making him look more relaxed while Yondu petted him.

 

Kraglin was still twitching irritated with one of his ears. Yondu moved his hand up to it which made him hunch away and retract his lips, showing more of his pointy teeth.

Yondu ignored the low growl of warning coming from him and gently grabbed ahold of his ear. Kraglin turned the ear Yondu was not holding down and away from him. The growling and showing of teeth had stopped but he looked uncomfortable and scared and he was trembling. He obviously didn’t like Yondu touching his ears. Yondu could see why, it looked like he got scabies when he looked closer, it was probably making his ears more sensitive.

He let go of the ear and continued petting him. He would need to somehow figure out how he would get his hands on some treatment for that. Would be tricky, a lot of questions he had to work out some good answers to. Stealing it from the medbay was out of question, Ravagers don’t steal from each other. Besides, if the doc did not check the supplies she would end up with nasty surprises when they needed things that was not there. So she probably did check it, because even if they had the Code and Stakar had the best Ravagers  there were, there were always some less smarter people who thought they could get away with it. Yondu was smart, he would find a way to lay his hands on… well, he guessed finding out what he needed was the first step.

He glanced down at his wrist and realised that that had to wait.

 

“Ah, I need to go.”

”Just stay here. Stay” he continued, holding up both his hands at the A-Chiltarian to make him understand that it was very important that he stayed in Yondu’s room. It just stared at him in the way only a species with faceted eyes could. Hard to tell if he got the message.

“You are safe as long as you stay here. I will be back soon. Just stay, okay?” He continued, still holding up one hand and with the other looking for the button to open the door behind his back.

”Yes captain.” Kraglin answered which made Yondu paus his half assed attempt at button searching.

“What? You think I’m the captain? Ha! No son, I’m just one of the crew, not even first mate. Nope, I’m just the guy following Stakar Ogord around, that’s the captain, doing what he needs to be done. Mostly fighting, I’m good with that. And I go on solo missions and retrieve shit he needs retrieved that some other people who has it don’t want to have retrieved.” Yondu said and smiled in a half feral way, showing his mess of teeth.

 

That smile usually made people unconsciously take a step back but the A-Chiltarian seemed more in awe than in horror. Yondu just huffed and turned around to finally locate the button. If his ego was doing weird jumps in his chest because someone had seemed slightly impressed with him he was not going to show that.

“Remember, stay.” he commanded one last time before he closed the door.

He hurriedly walked in the direction of the bridge. He didn’t like leaving Kraglin alone, he wasn’t sure how well he actually understood him, who know how bad his “owner” had fucked him up? Maybe he answered yes on automatic whenever he was asked a question he didn’t get? Maybe he was on his way out of the door right now?  Yondu shook his head. He needed to focus on looking normal and inconspicuously instead. He had skipped out on his duties with leaving the planet, that was normal though since he always turned up late. But he needed to report back to the bridge and turn in the units he got for the deal he had made before he found Kraglin. They would be added to the common pool for all to share later.

When he entered the bridge he saw that it was Drech on deck for the moment and not Stakar. Yondu hated the second mate but he wasn’t sure he would had pulled off to lie to Stakar so he guess he was lucky. The captain could see straight through him. Stakar probably even had this weird feeling right this moment that something was off even if he hadn’t even met Yondu yet. Like he had this weird sense that was tingling as soon as Yondu did something stupid.

“Drech”

“Udonta”

”Everything went well, here's the units.” Yondu muttered sourly on pure principle and transferred the units to the ship.

“And the written report? The captain wants something a little bit more than just ‘Everything went well’. Especially coming from you, nothing never goes well with you.”

“And he looked pissed when he came back so I assumed that you had fucked up again.” Drech added with a scoff.

“Well, then you assumed wrong. You shouldn't assume things, it’s a bad habit. I did as told, I was a good boy. I’ll hand in the proper documentation later.” Yondu hissed, turned and was out the door before Drech could come up with a bitter response to that.

He hurried down the corridor thinking about why Stakar had looked so pissed when he came back. Probably just some trade deal not going the way he hoped or something like that, after all Stakar had not been back when Yondu was and the ship had been late with takeoff. Still Yondu got this heavy rock of anxiety in his stomach that it had something to do with him and the stowaway in his room. Did he knew? He couldn’t, could he? The whole “Yondu did stupid” sense was just a joke, he didn’t actually have a sixth sense telling him when Yondu had done something he shouldn’t… right?

Drech just made it all up to mess with him. Probably.

 

Yondu shook his head again, he had one more stop on his list before he could return back to his room, the mess hall. People would wonder if he did not eat so he needed to get some food to make everything look normal. Or else given his luck the ship medic would knock on his door because some idiot would had trought he got some spacebug or something when he was planetside. Yeah, he did got a spacebug planetside, but not really in the version the doctor would anticipate, Yondu thought with a snigger.

Still, the mess hall, Kraglin was probably hungry anyway.

There were few people in there, most of the crew electing to eat out when they was at port and not having a mission that took up all the time they were there. Didn’t matter how many that saw him, just as someone did it was fine. He picked some ration packs in the hatch to the kitchen and headed for the door.

“Hey, Udonta! Are you too fancy to eat with us?” One of the girls at the table shouted jokingly after him.

“Nah, but the whole bunch off you smell, I’ll lose my appetite. And the captain wants a report.” he shouted back.

“Ooooh, that’s serious, a report, you are very important person then.” the guy next to the girl retorted and the table fell in a laughing fit. Stakar’s love of documenting everything was widely known.

Yondu just ignored them and hurried back to his room, hoping Kraglin hadn’t done anything stupid.

 

***

 

He hadn’t. All he had done was hid under Yondu’s bed when he heard the door opening.

 

“Hey boy, you hungry?” Yondu said with a smile and showed him what he got in his pockets.

Kraglin stared at the food, then back at him and then the food again. His eyes was enormous and there were drool at the corner of his mouth.

 

“Is… is that for me?” Kraglin whispered and looked at the Centaurian hopefully.

 

“Sure, I brought it back for you” Yondu answer and put the food down on his bed.

 

It was like he had given a command for attack. Kraglin threw himself at the food and gobbled it down like a wild animal. Yondu had brought utensils but he hasn't even got the time to take them from his pocket before Kraglin had ripped the packages with his teeth. One of them contained some kind of unidentified runny mush that tasted really bad but was nutritious. Kraglin got it all over his hands when he unexpected opened the container you was supposedly sucking it from. A very long and blue-black tongue emerge from the inner of his pointy teeth and within seconds he had dealt with the mess. He was sitting on the floor next to the bed and blissfully had his long tongue inside of the packages to get the last drops. When he was done he threw the package to the side, burped and content patted his stomach.

 

Yondu slowly sat down at the bed, just staring at the A-Chiltarian on the floor. Somehow he hadn’t expected that.

Kraglin saw that he was staring at him, he shuffled forward on his knees until he was plastered against one of Yondu’s legs. Yondu just watched him with a blank expression, waiting to see what he was doing.

 

Kraglin put his face in his lap.

He had this small shy smile that was tugging at the corner of his mouth that kinda made him cute.

“Thank you… sir... “ he said and looked up at Yondu with adoration in his eyes.

It made Yondu feel uncomfortable. Not that he had something with that many teeth that close to his sensitive parts, he would need to learn Kraglin about boundaries some other day, but that look of almost worship pulled on emotions in him that he didn’t like.

He wanted to be feared and respected, but not adored, that was too much, he didn’t deserve that.

 

Yondu scoffed and stood abruptly from the bed. Kraglin fell back when he did and looked at him with a hurt and worried look that Yondu didn’t want anything to do with either, he needed to get out from here.

 

“I’m going to look for something you can sleep on so it’s not just the floor. Just stay here.” he muttered and was out of the room in half a second.

There were after all only one bed, and that was Yondu’s, and Yondu Udonta didn’t like to share his stuff.

 

***

 

Yondu was back again in the room from the tailor quicker than he had wanted, he kinda felt awkward going into his own room.  
He had manage to talk the tailor into giving him several pieces of fabrics and blankets. The tailor probably thought that he was going to build a nest or something. Ugh, there would most definitely be rumors, everybody laying bets who had manage to win the grumpy blue ass heart. Yondu dumpt the fabric frustrated on the floor.

Kraglin was sitting on the floor where he had left him. He looked at Yondu with uncertainty, a small awkward smile on his face. He probably tried to figure out if Yondu was mad at him or not. Yondu didn’t know if he was.

 

“Look I got this for you, will at least get a bit more comfortable for you so you don’t have to sleep directly on the floor.” Yondu muttered and pointed at the pile of fabric.

 

Kraglin lifted his head interested at that and looked at the pile. After a second glanz at Yondu he crept forward to it. He carefully sniffed it for several seconds before he put his hands on it, squeezing and testing it out.

Yondu sat down on his bed, watching Kraglin rummage around in the pile and finally settling in when he had made a small dipet in the pile. Like a nest. If anyone walked into his room now there would never be no end tho does nest bildning rumors about him.

Luckily Yondu mostly kept to himself and didn’t have people running by his room everyday. It was mostly Stakar or Martinex that would stop by.

 

Yondu nearly jumped out of his skin when there were a knock on the door.

 

“Yondu? Are you there?”

 

Shit, shit SHIT! It was Stakar. Why did he had to show up right now? Didn’t he had more important stuff to deal with than bugging Yondu?

 

“Yondu?”

 

“Eh, yeah, I’m here, be right at the door, just, just going to make myself look decent you know? Eh, just a second” Yondu answered panicked, knowing Stakar had full access to every room in the ship and oh, Yondu got a stowaway A-Chiltarian in his room. He quickly took one of the blankets Kraglin wasn't laying on and threw it over him, making it look like his pile of fabric was larger than it was.

 

“Be super quiet, okay? Not a sound, no movements.” he whispered to the pile and then opened the door for his captain.

 

His captain didn’t look happy. He looked pissed.

 

“Stakar! What's up?” Yondu said in a fawkes relaxed tone and leaned against the door frame, trying to hide the view into the room as much as possible.

 

“What exactly did you do back at the planet we just left?” Stakar asked all calm. Yondu could see that he wasn’t, the vein pulsing on his forehead gave him away.

 

“Well, I did as you told, got the stuff delivered, got units and went back.” a carefree shrug with his shoulder.

 

“Aha, so this guy showing up telling me that he was attacked by someone with a magical arrow was referring to another guy with another arrow?” Stakar replied calmly and raised his eyebrow.  
Yondu hated when he did that. First of Yondu didn’t have any eyebrows himself so he could not get the same effect when he tried it but mostly because he felt unworthy. Stakars look made him feel like a shit stain. It stirred not so old memories and he had to steel himself from not falling back in old behavior, bowing his head, subdue. Also, shit, that fucker ratted on him, his wished he had gutted him.

 

“Yondu, I know it was you. Why do you always have to make a scene? It wasn’t that complicated, you was just to do the transaction and come back.

 

“I did! I did as told, I’m a good slave”

Unfair, but Yondu was in a bad mood. It hurt Stakar, he could see that with the flash of emotion briefly passing over his face.

 

“You know that is not the way i treat you. I treat you as one of the crew, like a free person, a free person with responsibilities! This is your own fault for causing a disturbance.” the captain retorted with a slighter elevated voice.

 

Well, if he wanted a shouting contest he would get it.

 

“I took my responsibilities! More than any of the slimballs on that planet that just walked right pass! I saw this guy and he treated this A-Chiltarian bad so I stopped him. I did no wrong!”

 

“You attacked him! That’s not solving anything! That is to make it worse! If you thought it was wrong you could had come to me and mention it and I could had talked to the guards about it.”

 

“Yeah, talk, that solves everything.” Yondu sneered sarcastical.

 

“It could! Your action jeopardize our future on this planet, there is a risk that rumers will build up and we will have a frosty welcome next time we stop by.”

 

“SO?! It’s a shity planet, it allows slavery even if they call it something else. Do you want to make deals on those planets? I know you like your pacifist ways but they are not realistik! People like that A-Chiltarian is suffering while you talk, I had to take him with me!”

 

There was a paus. A paus were Stakar was just staring at Yondu.

 

“You had to take him with you?”

 

Ah, shit.

 

“Yondu! You brought him with you on the ship?! I thought you set him free!” Stakar roared furious, all display of calmness forgone.

 

“Well I couldn’t leave him! If I just set him free he would either starved to death or been picked up by the next person to be abused! He did not belong on that planet, he would have had no chance.” Yondu answer defiantly but finding it impossible to look the captain in the eye.

 

“Where is he?”

 

Yondu couldn't help himself, whenever he was in front of Stakar he turned in to a rookie. Forget all about 20 years as a battles slave and all the experience in handling the situation calculating and deadly, especially forget about the thing about not looking in the direction where you hid the thing. He glanced at the pile, he did stop himself half way but Stakar had noticed. Not that a giant pile of fabric suddenly appearing in his room is anywhere near inconspicuous enough not to investigate.

Stakar sigh and closed his eyes for a second, rubbing his forehead tiredly.

 

“Yondu, please don’t tell me that if I walk over to that pile and lift that blanket I will find a A-Chiltarian under it.”

 

“Mayyyybe” Yondu answered totally innocent.

 

Stakar did what one would do with a bandaid, he whent over and riped the blanket of in one shift motion.

 

Kraglin looked up at him terrified, his faceted eyes bigger than ever and his ears folded back. He was trembling so hard that Yondu could see all his fur shaking from where he was standing.

 

Stakar just sigh and dropped the blanket on the floor.

 

“This is not okay. I’m disappointed in you Yondu, you have done so well lately and now you’re back with your mischievous again. Even worse, this is a living being. Next time we are stop at a planet he is getting off. He is your responsibility in the meantime, I don’t even want to see him.”

 

Stakar was on his way out the door but stopped to give Yondu one more cold gaze.

 

“And Yondu? Bathe him, he smells and I don’t want him to spread fleas to the rest of the ship”

 

And then he was out, probably leaving to destress somewhere. Yondu was just staring at the door and felt like shit. Stakar was responsible for lot off good things in Yondu’s life, like his freedom and being on this ship. Yondu wanted to repay that somehow, by being a good person, showing that he was worth Stakars time and energy. But he always fucked up.  
  
He sigh and looked over at the mess, Kraglin. He was surprised to see that he was… doing funny faces?... was he… crying?

Yondu didn’t know much about A-Chiltarians to be honest and he had never seen any of them he met cry but it looked like that was what he was doing. It wasn’t watery tears like Xandarians had, they had perfected “beauty crying”, they even held courses. No, this was just ugly, some kind of clear white secretion coming from his eyes, ears folded back and his face all scrunched up.

Ah, dammit.

 

With the heaviest sigh Yondu had ever done he sat down on his bed again.

 

“Hey, son, don’t worry about it. Come here.” Yondu said and beckoned for Kraglin to come over.

 

He obeyed and crawled forward to him. Kraglin bumped his forehead against Yondu’s knee and plastered the rest of his body against his leg. All Yondu could see of him was the blue fur on the top of head. He was still shaking and small whimpers was coming from him.

 

“Sch, what’s the matter boy? Did Stakar scare you that much? He might look big and intimidating but you got all those pretty teeth of yours, you’re pretty scary to.” Yondu whispered and softly petted his head.

 

Kraglin looked up at him, his weird tears making his faceded eyes gleam like pretty juvels.

 

“ What’s going to happen to me? I’m going to get kicked off right? I don’t want to, I want to stay with you. You are nice, you gave me food. I have nothing else, where will I go? I’m scared” Kraglin whispered and his lips was trembling.

 

“I don’t know. We figure something out, okay? Don’t worry about it,it will be fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA! It is I who write, you believed that a grateful guy with his face close to someone else crotch, and only one bed would lead to something? 
> 
> (well maybe you never know but not this time)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bathroom scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! The tags have been updated and this fanfic now contains smut starting from Chapter 3. If you don't want to read the most descriptive parts, please skip the parts starting with ### and jump to parts with ***
> 
> Funny note, it's not the bathroom scene that contains smut but it does contain nudity :3

**Warning! The tags have been updated and this fanfic now contains smut starting from Chapter 3. If you don't want to read the most descriptive parts, please skip the parts starting with ### and jump to parts with *****

**______________________________**

 

###

 

It was morning. Yondu had ignored the advice from Stakar about taking Kraglin to the common bathroom on the ship and his own advice about the doctor. He had been in a pissy mood and had stayed in his room. Stakar would say he was moping, but he was a asshole so what did he know?

Yondu huffed annoyed. He should get up and carry on with his chores but he stayed in bed out of pure spite. Seeing the regular morning tent on his sweatpants he figured he might as well take care of his needs first. He might have forgotten for a second that he was no longer alone in his room when he as usual slid down the pants he was sleeping in and pulled out his dick. His yawn got cut off in the middle and he froze when his eyes wandered over to the blanket nest and Kraglin supposedly sleeping in it.  
Kraglin had his eyes opened.  
Yondu really panicked at that until he remembered that Kraglin always had his eyes opened because he had no eyelids. Right.  
  


Yondu was laying absolutely still in his bed, dick still in his hand, not daring to move and just staring at Kraglin.

How could you tell if a A-Chiltarian was asleep?

He had thought Kraglin was asleep last night at least. He had been absolutely still and his breath so calm and slow that Yondu several times had wondered if he even was breathing. He looked the same right now. So he was asleep right? And hadn't just watched Yondu do what he had done?

The thing Yondu had done was perfectly normal of course, a lot of people did it so there was no shame in it. Hell, back when he had been with the Kree there were no privacy at all, you would see someone masturbated opendly from time to time.

Sometimes Yondu missed the simplicity in being a slave.  
That wasn't something he ever said out loud, to afraid that he would get hurt looks from people around him. Even just thinking it was like an insult to the ones that had help him.

But… It was how he felt sometimes. Now there were responsibilities, social cues to interpret. It was much more than just to follow orders. He cared for people around him now, and he cared when he hurt them. That pain was so much more unbearable than any whip lashes ever been.

of course, his life now was still much better, he was free, he wasn’t forced to kill everyday, he had his own room…  
  
Yeah, this was his room. He was free and this was his room and he could do what he wanted in it.  
Yondu felt a wave of stubbornness surge through him. With a huff he resumed his usual morning routine. His calloused fingers dragged downwards the smooth warm skin, down over the knot that was half interested swelling. He dragged up and teased the self secreting nodes lining his dick. They were much further gone and he lazily drew patterns in the secret along his length. He went down to his knot again, this time slick with the lubricate. He put his thumb and index finger in a ring under the knot and slowly drag upwards. Keeping his fingers in a loose enough ring for it to pop free when they continued up. He glanced over at Kraglin and froze again.

Okay, so now Yondu was really doubting him being asleep. Because he was sure he had just moved. He looked the same like before, eyes open directed in Yondu’s way, breath still calm. But his head was tilted slightly more than it had been just a second ago. Shit.

Yondu may had made a statement about him doing what he wanted in his room but if Kraglin was awake and staring at him?

Well… well…

Yondu realised that it actually didn’t change anything. He relax, his hunched up shoulders came down from their defensive position. He looked at Kraglin, who he still wasn’t sure was awake, and with all his mighty defiance resumed what he was doing. Maybe even doing it with fawkes leisurely, taking his time and going slowly up and down, circling his most sensitive parts, instead of just dealing with it and then get on with his life as usual. He didn’t want Kraglin to think his presence made him insecure. No, he needed to show that he was confident and owned the situation.

Heat was rising on his cheeks, he played it off as arousal.

He looked over at Kraglin again and he knew, he was certain now that Kraglin was awake and staring at him.  
He knew because Kraglin was no longer looking at him with sleepy half hooded eyes. He somehow looked more predatory, full attention to Yondu’s hand moving up and down in a faster pace, spreading the lubricant evenly and making the movements easy. His mouth was slightly opened, a blue black tongue darting out fast and licking his lips.

Yondu grabbed at his knot, now swollen properly. He formed a tighter ring with his hand around under it and pulled just until it nearly popped free, then he pulled his hand down again. He had expected Kraglin to tell him to stop, or him to walk out the room and beg Stakar for a sleeping place somewhere else. Stakar would probably had agreed if he told him Yondu masturbated infront of him. Or the captain would have sent Yondu to the brig for inappropriate behavior and let Kraglin stay in the room.

 

Yondu hadn’t expected him to keep staring at him, following his every move with a intensity, slightly panting in sync with Yondu’s harsch morning breath.

It was beginning to be hard to from thoughts though but Yondu managed to conclude that Kraglin was a filthy boy.

Yondu was filthy too, he proved it when he came with a exaggerated moan. He was all for the show after all.

 

When he came to his senses and everything was not a white bliss he could see that one of Kraglin’s hands had snuck down his own pants. Ugh, no, he didn’t really know the guy and even if this had spirald out of control there were no need to set the whole thing on fire too.

 

“Hey! No, this is my room, you do your filthy business elsewhere!” Yondu said to him sharply.

 

Kraglin flinched surprised at the tone and quickly pulled his hand out of his pants.

 

“Y..yes sir” he stuttered and hastily removed himself from the room with a slightly embarrassed look on his face.

 

Yondu fell back on to bed and groaned. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and wondered why his ego always had to jump in and make him do shit he shouldn't. Why could he not just control himself? He had back when he had been a slave, dull eyes staring forward and a “yes master” whenever spoken to. But since he was freed it was like all his emotions had been set free too and he did shit on impulse that he had no logical explanation to afterwards.

Ugh, what a mess.

 

***

 

Hours later. Yondu had eaten and brought food back to Kraglin with him. The boy had returned when Yondu had left and now he seemed to had forgotten the whole morning incident.

 

Yondu was stubborn. And when he got an idea in his head he were focused on it and didn’t let himself be stopped. And right now he had the idea that he somehow could make Stakar change his mind about Kraglin. Really, Stakar was just stuck up because Yondu went behind his back, if he had been the one finding Kraglin he would had made him crew on site. That’s how Yondu became a ravager basically so he didn’t see why it would be any different with Kraglin. True, Yondu was one of a kind, a Centaurian, a fierce battle slave with a lot of useful experience under his belt and an arrow that he could control by whistling. Kraglin was a flea infested common A-Chiltarian - which wasn’t known for being a very bright species.

Yondu looked over to Kraglin who was sitting in his blanket nest eating the food Yondu brought him in the most messy way possible. Yondu had thought that Kraglin was hungry the first time he had gave him food and that was why he had eaten so… animalistic….

But Yondu had started to realized that no, Kraglin ate like a slob. It was kinda impressive actually to have a ravager think you ate like a slob, ravagers wasn’t exactly often fine dining themselves.

Yondu sigh and got up from his bed and got over to the problem. Kraglin had been thrilled, ecstatic even, when Yondu had brought him more food but this could not go on.

“Hey son, why don’t you use the utensils?” Yondu carefully said and pointed at the spoon laying unused next to the A-Chiltarian.

 

If he ever were to convince Stakar that Kraglin could be useful, that he should keep him and not drop him off at the next stop, learning Kraglin to behave like a normal person that ate with utensils was important. Yondu knew, using forks and stuff at a  battlefield wasn’t that practical or important, only that you got something to eat. Yondu was used to use his hand to eat most meals and in the beginning when he just had joined Stakar’s crew he had often forgotten himself. Stakar had not appreciated that, he was the kind of guy that dabbed at the corner of his mouth with a napkin even if there were nothing to wipe away.

Kraglin stopped with his eating and looked at the spoon confused. He carefully grabbed it from Yondu’s hand and put it in the mush he had been eating. He looked up at Yondu to get his confirmation and Yondu nodded encouragingly to which Kraglin started to eat with the spoon. Unused and messy but still, he did his best. Yondu got hope.   

He had a lot of work ahead of him still, he only hoped he would have time enough to make Kraglin presentable and win Stakar over. It could work, Stakar was stubborn but soft and Yondu just had to win the stubbornness contest if Kraglin where to stay.

He had to win it, or Kraglin would never have a chance at getting a decent life if he got kicked out.

 

***

 

With Kraglin happy and fed it was time to check of some of that to-do list, and first of was to get him in water and scrub him clean. It went really well to take him to the bathroom, he happily trailed after Yondu when he told him they were going for a walk. He was easily distracted by all new things he found in the corridors, peeking into holes and sniffing around but he stayed close to Yondu, keeping up with his determinedly walk with his long legs. When they came to the common bath everything was still fine and Yondu walked over to the only bathtub in the room. How someone had managed to convince Stakar to install even one bathtub on a spaceship was beyond Yondu’s imagination. But then again, Yondu had seen the captain's private bathroom and he had a jacuzzi in it. Stakar had red faced stammered that the captain’s job was stressful and it was best for everyone if he was calm and relaxed. Yondu didn’t really care, he was the captain and if he wanted to indulge himself in a big fancy bathtub that was his decision. And maybe he had managed to blackmail him into letting him use it from time to time. Not this time though, Kraglin would clog the drain up in no time.

 

There were showers in the room also but considering the long years of grime in Kraglin’s fur he would need to soak him up first before he could rinsed him. Kraglin was still behind him and he interested looked around in the room.  

His demeanor changed when Yondu opened up for the water. His eyes nervously eyeing the water and then insecurely looking at Yondu. He was frowning and had that sort of smile that more seemed to be a nervous tic that anything. He clearly didn't like where this was going but he trusted Yondu too much to bolt out of the room.

Yondu tried to show with his body language that everything was fine, that he himself was calm. He turned his back against Kraglin, a show of that they were safe and he trusted him. He poured some soap in the water, making it white and fluffy and distractible, toying with the bubbles to show that nothing was harmful. Kraglin followed escaping bubbles, mouth slightly opened in wonder.

As a last preparation Yondu took off his leatherjacket, it had already gotten wet on the edge of the sleeve and he rather not have it unplanned washed any further.

 

“Kraglin, come over?” Yondu finally said with his back still turned to the A-Chiltarian. When he didn't hear anything indicating that Kraglin got closer the looked over his shoulder.

Kraglin still stood where he had been standing but the look in his face was disbelief, like he could not believe Yondu wanted him to get closer to the wretched water.

 

“Kraglin.” Yondu said sharper this time.

 

Kraglin didn't move, just shook his head violently and then flicking his ear irritated when the move annoyed the scabies.

 

Yondu sigh and turned around properly. It made Kraglin flinch and hunch in on himself.

 

“Sch, comm here, there is nothing to be afraid of.” Yondu cood and took a step closer.

 

Kraglin looked at him in horror and took a step back against the door. For every step Yondu took closer to him he back one until he bumped the door.

 

“Kraglin, your are going in the water. Now.” Yondu said irritated.

 

It only made the A-Chiltarian started fildeling with the lock on the door. Yondu had been smart enough to lock it when he didn't look. Kraglin emitted a whine when Yondu reached him and grabbed his arm. If he did not listen and do as he was told Yondu had to make him.

 

He tried to pull Kraglin closer to the water but the scrawny A-Chiltarian was deceivingly heavy and putt in all his effort in not bulging an inch closer to it. It turned into a tug of war. Yondu laid all his bulky weight in and pushed and pulled at Kraglin. The man was like dead weight but Yondu put his arms around his waist and started to back up against the tub. He was winning inch by inch when Kraglin lost some of his footing on the wet floor and slide with Yondu’s movement without being able to stop it. Yondu smirked, confident in his victory and kept pulling with jerky movements trying to keep Kraglin off balance. However, the the wet part were no longer under Kraglin but under Yondu and he too soon felt the side of the bathtub hit the back of his legs. Too late he realised his mistake and then suddenly the whole world was tipping and Yondu was suddenly in the water.

He came up sputtering soapy water and cursing and was out of the tube in one second flat and brought half the water with him. He looked up when he heard a sound. Kraglin was laughing. He was laughing at him. The damm A-Chiltarian tried his best to hid it but he couldn’t it bursted out of him in small puffy air and he looked constipated with the effort.

Oh, so he thought this was funny?

Playtime was over. Yondu took one step over to him, ignored the terrified yell Kraglin did, and grabbed a hold of the scruff of his neck. Without any further due he forced Kraglin in the water.

Kraglin looked devastated. He looked like he had just been put through the worst possible betrayal. He was hunching in on himself, ears folded back as far as they could go and Yondu couldn't help but laugh at him, served him good after laughing at him the first place. The A-Chiltarian just looked so miserable and Yondu felt a bit guilty for laughing at him though.

He started to massage his head, working in the sope properly and after a while he could feel Kraglin relax under his touch, even leaning against his hands slightly.

 

“Ha, you like it? Then there were no need for all that fuss to get into that water right?” Yondu mused and started to pull of Kraglin's shirt, if that was what you could call the dirty and worn fabric, to get to the fur at Kraglin’s back. He threw the fabric at the floor, Kraglin following his example and soon there were a pair of shorts companying the shirt. Yondu would burn them both when he had the time.

Kraglin  was really filthy, the fur lumping together that took ages to untangle. Yondu even ended up having to change the water. When Kraglin was soaked up properly he looked much smaller, most of him seemed to consist of fur. Yondu frown  at it when he rinsed him of. He hoped he would get time to change that, get time to make Kraglin soft and squishy and not just bones and fur. He needed to prove to Stakar that Kraglin could contribute, that he could be a ravager.

 

“Come, let’s get you dry” Yondu finally said when he had decided Kraglin was clean enough.

When Kraglin got out of the tub there were very little water remaining in the tub. It was like his fur had decided to absorb it now when it had lost all of the dirt and there was quickly  forming a big puddle under the A-Chiltarian.

Yondu pulled him to the tube. Or whatever you were supposed to call it. Yondu had never used it, he didn’t have hair over the whole of his body, alas, he had no use for a giant blow dryer. He knew how it work in princip. You got inside the round plexi tube, closed the door and hit the big button. Then nozzles all over started to blow you with warm air and your fur were dry in no time.

So he shoved Kraglin inside and closed the door.

 

“Hit the button.” he called through the wall.

Kraglin just looked at him like he didn’t get it. He probably didn’t.

 

“Hit. The. Big. Red. Button.” Yondu articulate loud and pointed at the red big button saying start.

 

Kraglin looked at the button then lifted his hand tentatively, hovering over the right button and looking at him.

 

“Yes! That’s it! That’s the one! Yondu shouted and nodded frantically.

 

Kraglin pushed the button and it started immediately. Yondu had hoped Kraglin wouldn't freak out about ut but it looked like he didn’t had to worry, the boy was enjoying himself. The winds were strong and blew Kraglin’s furr in all direction. The A-Chiltarian was squirming in the tube to let the wind get to all the wet spots, excessive water disappearing down the drains at the floor to be recycled.

Yondu was grinning at him, at the stupid pleased smile he had on his face. Then he sort of accidentally looked between his legs. Ok, so he had never seen a naked A-Chiltarian before.  
There were a lot of variety when it came to genetalias in space but Kraglin had just been flat? Yondu looked again to be sure just when a beam of wind went over between Kraglin's legs, but he could not see anything obvious.  
The centaurian scratched his chin puzzled.

Yondu came back from his thoughts when the woosh from the tube ended. Kraglin walked out of it. Or the fluffy ball of blue furr that Kraglin had turn into walked out. Yondu cackle with laughter at the sight. All that was remotely possible to see with all the fur in every direction was Kraglin’s eyes and he looked really hurt over the fact that Yondu was laughing at his predicament.   

To make amends Yondu grabbed a forgotten brush and started to sort out the mess. Kraglin squirmed in delight over the feeling of the brush. Yondu couldn't help but smile at him. He felt content, being here in the bathroom with Kraglin, someone he didn’t know at all but that didn’t never had felt like a threat. It was something satisfying with the way his fur fell when he brushed it, the silky feel to it that made it feel nearly therapeutic. It took time to go over all of the fur, Yondu worked in silence, the only thing that was heard was dripping from leaking pipes, one or two creaks and the low rustling from the ships ventilation and engines.

When he was done he pointed Kraglin to one of the mirrors so he could see the result.

Kraglin’s eyebrow hiked up as far as they could go when he saw the magical powers of a bath. He stared at himself, mouth slightly opened in disbelief. The he giggled. Or at least, that’s the only way Yondu could describe the weird happy sound he made. The A-Chiltarian spun around, looking at himself from every angle. He looked really proud over his clean fur, it was a beautiful midnight blue color and it caught the light from the lamps so it shine really pretty.

Yondu just stood and watch him, smiling at the happiness from the A-Chiltarian. He felt good.

 

“I brought some spare clothes for you that you can wear instead of the rags you had before.” he finally said when he thought the A-Chiltarian was getting too self-absorbed.  
He pointed at the small pile of clothes he had brought with him. He had pick it up at the tailor at the same time as the fabric in Kraglin’s nest but there had not been any point giving them to him before he was clean.

Kraglin happily put the clothes on and didn’t say a word about how badly they fitted him. It was some sort of khaki collared long shirt with three quarter length sleeves that was way too big for his skinny frame and some grey chinos that didn’t go the whole way down and really was just a little bit longer than the shorts he had had before. To top it off Yondu had found a pair of loafers that had a small hole in them. It wasn't like he could get the tailor to make fitted clothes to a stowaway.

 

“You ready? We have one more errand to do.”

 

That it was an appointment with the doctor he left out, somehow he didn’t think that would be received well.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you feel about that I added smut?  
> Please comment!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Yondu takes Kraglin to the doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, the doctor was meant to be really nice, but things got away from me and suddenly everything just took a completely different direction. I promise she's a good doctor.  
> (Kraglin don't agree)

Something had gotten in the way.  
Okay, so maybe Yondu was still stalling that doctors appointment and had suddenly came up with something more important to do the moment they were getting close to the doctors office.  

Yondu had turned on the spot and briskly walked back to his room, dumped Kraglin there and said to his surprised and hurt face that he was part of the crew and had to do shit that was more important. There were no need for Kraglin to even have that face, if he had known they had been headed to the doctor he would had been thankful for Yondu rescheduling that.  
Yondu had busied himself all day with tasks that wasn’t strictly acute but that need to be done sometime and doing them would make Stakar happy so it was a good thing?

He had eaten his meal slowly in the mess and then headed back to his room with Kraglin’s ration. He had been thrilled to see him as ever, still ecstatic over the food as usual but then outright devastated when Yondu decided to leave before he had even finished eating. Yondu threw some phrases about a lot of work over his shoulder before he closed the door.  
  
When he came back late, exhausted after a long day of hard work and Kraglin's bath, the A-Chiltarian hadn’t greeted him in the same way he usually did. He had just been laying in his nest, face slightly turned away from the door and Yondu’s bed. Yondu was sure he could still see him entering with his convex shaped eyes but he did not turn his head in his way. Kraglin was just laying there looking sad and.. ashamed? Did he think Yondu was mad at him because he hadn’t taken him to the doctor and then had been out all day? Yondu was way too tired to deal with any A-Chiltarian’s possibly hurt feelings to do something about it. The boy had to suck it up and deal with the fact that Yondu could not always be around to be his playmate.

Yondu got bad conscience when he saw that Kraglin still flicked his ears and looked liked he had been scratching at them. Okay, so he could not postpone the doctor no more, he had to take him there. Tomorrow.

He had thrown himself in his bed without a word. It took him a long time before he managed to fall asleep.

 

***

The next day he had left quickly, done some chores, eaten breakfast, given Kraglin his food, and done some more chores. But then he had to confess that this was getting pathetic and that he needed to stop avoiding and just get it done.

 

Yondu opened the door to his room and shouted after Kraglin.

”Com on boy, let’s go for a walk, we have something we have to do.”

Kraglin perked his ears, and then happily bounced up from his bed with a big smile. He got up next to Yondu, practically leaning onto him all excited, sniffing at the crook of his neck, refamiliarize himself with the centaurian’s smell or some shit like that. Yondu just stared at him all exasperated until he took a small step back and his smiled turned towards awkward. Yondu huffed and turned on the spot to walk down the corridor.

Kraglin happily bounced after him and Yondu felt guilty because Kraglin thought that something good was going on. He pushed the feeling away, deep down and hardened his heart. This was necessary.

It went as Yondu predicted. They got to the doc without problem. Yondu opened the door and Kraglin took one whiff of the typical antiseptic smell that was always clinging to this sort of places and his happy goofy smile fell. Froze like that, with his mouth slightly opened and his eyebrows hiked up in surprise.

“Get in.” Yondu just said gruffly.

Kraglin took a quick uncertain glance over at him but didn’t argue the sour look on his face, he swallowed hard and walked in.

“Well, hello Mr. Udonta, not every day I see you. Who is this?” The doctor asked with a happy trill.  
  
  
Yondu found her creepy, he had never seen her angry or sad ever. But then again, he tried to stay away from her as much as possible.  

“This is Kraglin. I think he has scabies. And it’s probably good if you do, you know, a check up on him for other things also?”

”Kraglin? I do prefer surnames Mr. Udonta, it's much more professionally."

"Eh, right, surnamne..." Yondu drawled and looked questioning at Kraglin.

He just shrugged. Very helpful.

"It's Obfonteri." Yondu said after letting his eyes roving over the place in a desperate attempt to com up with something that would sound pleasable. He figured Kralins former owner hadn't botherd with things like surnames on pets.

"Well, nice to meet you Obfonteri, why don’t you have a seat?”

The doctors calm demeanor and nice manners did not charm Kraglin. It seemed to have the opposite effect actually as he took one step away from the examination table and hissed at her.

“Oh, that wasn’t nice of you Obfonteri, I only try to help you.” the doctor chide and smiled even brighter.

 

Goosebumps went down Yondu’s spine at that. So he had all understanding for Kraglin to let out a low warning growl and take one step back again.

“Mr. Udonta, why don’t you help my patient to his seat? He seems to have some difficulty understanding me. He’s A-Chiltarian right?” the doctor said neverending smiling and turned to rumor around amongst some equipment.

“Yeah, he is. Come on son, just get this over with.” Yondu said gruff and grabbed Kraglin’s elbow in a vice-like grip. The boy tried to squirm free and put all his weight into not getting closer to the table but after their fight in the bathroom yesterday Yondu was tired of that sort of antics.

“Cut it” he growled and flicked Kraglin’s left ear. Kraglin whimpered and flinched away from him but Yondu just dragged him over at the table and plopped him down. He put a heavy hand at his shoulder to keep him in place.

“Now lets see. A-Chiltarian, looks a bit thin? How old is he?” the doctor said and turned to Yondu.

 

“Don't know, just met the guy a few days ago, why don’t you ask him?” Yondu said deadpan.

 

“Obfonteri **,** do you got any Identification so I can find your official records?”

 

Kraglin did not answer her. He seemed in fact trying his best to pretend she didn’t exist.

 

“I don’t think he has a ID. Why don’t you just scan his handprint?.”

 

“That only works with species without fur Mr. Udonta. But, a lot of A-Chiltarians do have a ID number. Would you please check his neck Mr. Udonta?

 

Yondu found it, a six digit number burnt in Kraglin’s skin by a thin laser just a bit below his ear. For a moment Yondu got lost just staring at it, slowly thumbing over it just thinking about the implication of that number. Property.

That was what it meant. A serial number on a organic asset.

Yondu gave the doc the nummer after she had repeated herself. He tried not to get to caught up in the little text on the screen classifying Kraglin as an animal. It was things he already knew, things that happened in the world that he could not do a shit about.

Darkness was creeping at his peripheral, he started to get tunnel vision. He took slow controlled breath, trying to focus on the now, the room, the docs humming over the medical text on the screen, Kraglin’s trembling soft fur under his hand. He moved his eyes from animal, focusing on another line, age. Kraglin was about nearly half of his but he didn’t know how old A-Chiltarians got so he couldn't tell what the number really meant in comparison.

 

“He was picked up at our last stop?”

 

“Yes”

 

“Hm, too bad. This text here says he is vaccinated but I would not trust that planets record, it do look tampered with.” the doctor muttered and then walked to them.  
  
The doctor stopped in front of Kraglin. She looked him over, occasionally getting closer to observe better. Kraglin growled louder every time she did. She muttered over the scuff marks the muzzle had left, put something down in her notes. But she didn’t seemed to think it was too bad since she carried on.

She went around the table, Kraglin turned to have her under view.  
  


“Eyes forward” she said and waited patiently for Kraglin to comply.  
  
(He didn’t so Yondu quietly poked his chin with his finger until he did.)  
  
  
The doctor slowly moved her hand in the air next to Kraglin’s head, starting at the back of his head going forward. He flinched when he started to see it in his peripheral, way sooner than Yondu would had seen it if she had done it on him.  
  


“Eyes forward”

(Nope, Yondu had to poke him again.)  
  


She did the same movement but at Kraglin’s other side.

“Interesting.” She muttered when kraglin noticed her hand again.

“What’s interesting?”

“I thought that he might have some problems with the outer facets in his eyes since he seems to move his head so much more than he would need to for someone of his species. But it is obvious from this simple test that there are no problems with his eyes.”

“Sooo… why do he move his head so much then?” Yondu asked and scratched his chin.

“Well… It could be just a thing he does.” the doctor said dismissively and continued adding to her notes.

“Okay… But?” Yondu started frowning and being too displeased with that answer.

“Can’t it be that all the things he sees, and he sees more that you and me because his eyes are convex **,** right?” Yondu continued and the doctor nodded her head in confirmation at that.

“Well those things, since he has facet, that means he sees all those things repeated over and over again in every one of his facets? And also every one would be in a different angle because each facet are placed at a different place? Is it that when something is important he turns his head so he get as much of the important thing covering up as many of his facets as possible? To, you know, get a better look at it?” Yondu asked.  
That was his ongoing theory at least based on how Kraglin had acted when he came aboard and how he was now following the doctors every move. Also, that he seemed to respond better when Yondu placed himself directly in front of him.

 

“Well, that’s a very interesting theory Mr. Udonta” the doctor said happily but didn’t really seemed to want do discuss it any further.

“Scabies you said?” she continued. “Let me have a look at those ears of yours Obfonteri **.”** the doctor said and held up a small instrument with a flashlight in the end.

When she got closer with it Kraglin snapped at her. His sharp pointy teeth wasn’t close to her but the vicious sound when they closed together made her jump back and for a second look afraid. Her smile was back in half a nanosecond but it looked forced.

“Kraglin!” Yondu warned and cuffed him at the back of the head. Kraglin shrunk in on himself more and grumbled displeased.

 

“Now now, be still and I will just…”

 

She grabbed for his ear, trying to get a look in it but it was hard when he folded them back. He growled at her the whole time that she wrestled with his left ear, a low animalistic sound that made Yondu’s senses flear and send signals to him that said warning, danger, stop.  

“Hm, It does look like scabies. I’ll give you something you can treat him with. Just let me also look at the other one first.” the doc muttered after she finally got a decent enough look.

 

She grabbed for Kraglin’s right ear instead.

Yondu felt it, Kraglin flinching when her hand touched the ear, him tensing up but Yondu could not do anything.  He watched as the A-Chiltarian opened his mouth wide, his teeth glinted dangerously in the light from the fluorescent lamps, saliva dripping from the sharp edges. Why were there so many of them?

Yondu watch as Kraglin fast as lightning sank his teeth deep into one of the doctors four arms.

 

She howled in pain, a awful sound that cut into Yondu’s ears, and she instinctively slapped Kraglin. He let go with his teeth immediately, whimpering pressing into Yondu who still stood next to him. For comfort or because he  was just being a obstacle in his escape path he did not know. Yondu's hand stayed firm on his shoulder nevertheless.

Blood was dripping from the doctor's arm, a darker yellow than her skin color. Yondu had time to see that there were deep imprints from more than one row on her arm. Interesting. She quickly went over to a cabinet and took out bandages and antiseptics. Yondu would offer to help her but she did have four arms after all and she looked pissed. In the chaos Yondu could not help himself but smile, Kraglin really had managed to tear down her professional appearance and make her show something else than that creepy professional smile.

  
When she was done bandaging herself and turned to him, his smile were gone in instantly and he looked completely innocent.

 

“Oh, You think this is funny? You should keep that crazy thing muzzled!” she hissed, her cobalt blue eyes practically shooting lightnings.

 

At the word muzzled Kraglin pushed his head further into Yondu, trying his best to shut out the multiple version of the awful woman playing over his eyes. Yondu protectively put a arm around his neck.

 

“Don’t you go and say shit like that. His ears is obviously sensitive, he can’t help that he reacted that way! You are a doctor, you should know that kind of thing.”

 

“Yes, I’m a doctor. Not a veterinarian!” she shouted back at him.

 

Yondu clenched his teeth, his implant flared bright red. He wanted to whistle her through, but somewhere there were a reasonable voice in him telling him that he already was on Stakars shit list, killing the medic would only worsen that, maybe to the point of getting him and Kraglin spaced. So he breathed slow and measured and did not whistle. Kraglin stayed shaking and whimpering under his hand. He focused on petting his soft fur.

The doctor closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It looked like she counted to ten, okay, maybe twenty. When she opened them again she was back to her smiling self again.

 

“So, how is he going to react to a vaccination?” she said happily.

“Ehm, a vaccination?”

“Yes Mr. Udonta, as I said, those papers don’t look to be in order and we can’t have someone on the ship spreading dangerous diseases.” she answered sugar sweet while she took out a needle far bigger than Yondu's untrained eye would call nesersery.

Kraglin yelped and tried to bolt out the room. He manage to tear out of the centaurian’s unfocused grip on his shoulder and ran for the door. Just before he reached it it made a beeping sound.

How much Kraglin did try it would not bulge, the door was looked. He sank whimpering to his knees, scrashing fruitless at the door.

 

Yondu realized that they would not get out of there without complying, because they WERE getting out of the room with the smiling woman now armed with a needle. Kraglin would had to suck it up and get the shot. He stomped over to the furry blue mess on the floor and pulled him up by the collar of his ugly shirt. He marched him over to the examination table, Kraglin fighting it and whining and whimpering all the way, and plopped him down once more.

 

“Now, hold him still, or else he might get hurt. And I don’t want to get hurt any further by those teeth either” she said with a sharp look a Yondu.

 

He tried his best to keep Kraglin still but the boy could squirm. He was surprisingly strong and bucked and eeled around making it impossible to hold him. It was even worse than when he had tried to get him into the bath.

Yondu suddenly remembered something then and in one swift motion grabbed a hold of the scruff of the A-Chiltarian’s neck.  
  
He stilled instantly.  
  
It was like hitting a off switch. One second he was thrashing around and the next he was laying docile under his hand. He was trembling, but he did not try to move away anymore.

 

“Keep him down.”

 

Yondu push Kraglin’s head down so it was resting on the table and put his other hand on the small of his back. To keep him calm but also to remind him about his presence. It felt wrong, like he had just betrayed his unsaid deal with Kraglin to bond up against the evil woman with a needle. Yondu pushed down those feelings. Maybe she had said some badly chosen things. They had gotten off on the wrong foot and stuff but, she was right, Kraglin needed to get vaccinated if he didn’t want to spend the rest of his time abroad in caranteen. And he didn’t, because then he could not learn enough in time to win Stakar over.

 

The needle went into Kraglin’s neck, no matter how much he did not want it. It was a very quick thing, done by a professional. Kraglin didn’t even say anything, just flinched when the needle stung him. Yondu kept him still enough.

 

“Now, that wasn’t so bad was it, Obfonteri? I’ll give you something to treat him against that scabies, but first I want him weight. Take off your clothes Ofonteri.”

 

It was a couple of awkward minutes were Kraglin was naked on the scale and all three of them was trying to act normal. The machine beept, the doctor pursed her lips, not pleased with the numbers but added them to the notes on her padd.

 

“You can put your clothes on now.” she said with her back turned to them, going through her cabinets again.

 

Kraglin hastily put on the ugly clothes Yondu threw at him.

 

“Here,  dripp it down his ears for at least a week, twice a day cycle. And give him more to eat, he’s too thin.” the doctor said giving Yondu a small bottle.

“That was all, you’re done. Have a nice day.” she continued with a nuklear smile. Yondu nearly wanted to cover his eyes from the gleam of her teeth.

 

“Okay, twice a day cycle. Thank you. Lets go boy.”

 

Yondu did not have to say that twice, Kraglin was at his side in a blink of an eye and there were both out the door in a second.

 

When they had walked a bit down the corridor, Kraglin plastered at his back so close Yondu could feel his warm breath at his ear, he quickly check over his shoulder to see if they were clear.

“Well, that was an ordeal, I’m all exhausted, lets head back to my room.” Yondu said when he was sure the doctor could not hear them.

“It was mighty fun to see her piss though. We just better hope we never need her help anymore, she would just stand next to our bleeding bodies and smile at us with great pleasure.” he continued with a snigger.

 

“Oh, I think she would do her very best to help us, sir.” Kraglin answered while scratching at the needle puncture.

 

“Stop that. Help us? Why do you think that?” Yondu asked surprised and slap his hand away.  
  
”Well sir, dying by our own would be a far to merciful death."  
  
“Ha! You’re funny Kraggles, you should open your mouth more often. Just not to bite people though, that was bad.” Yondu smiled but turned stern at the last words.

 

”Yes sir, sorry sir.”

 

***

 

“Let’s get this over with then.” Yondu sigh once they were back in his room and picked out the medicine the doctor had handed him.

 

He could feel Kraglin stiffen behind him, fear practically drifting of him in waves.

“Don’t you worry, I’ll be careful.”  he hushed and opened the lid shaped like a weird ball.  
Looked to be a pipette attached at the end of the lid to make the dosage right. Okay, this didn’t look to hard. He looked up at Kraglin. They boy was standing near the door looking at him insecure, flicking his ears nervously. Well, he hadn't bolted out of the room so that was good at least.

 

“Son, I do this for your own good, you know that right? I don’t want to hurt you or scare you but I need to give you this or your problems with your ears won't go away. And don’t you bite me or I will whistle at you.” Yondu wared.

Kraglin actually looked interested at the aspect.

“That was meant as a threat so don’t look so damn interested.” he huffed but couldn’t keep a small smile from his face.

 

Yondu approached him slowly, holding the medicine as far away from him as possible with one hand while holding his other hand up to Kraglin, palm faced up to show him there were no danger. He put his fingers lightly under his chin, scratching him carefully. Kraglin was maybe nervus, but he could not help enjoying getting scratches and unconsciously he relaxed into the tuch. Yondu slowly worked his way up to the ears, scratching and massaging lightly and then when Kraglin was distracted he swiftly drop the medicine into his right ear. The A-Chiltarian flinched at the uncomfortable feeling of having cold liquid dripping down his ear and he flicked it violently.

 

“Ah, no, don’t. Keep it still so the medicine works.” Yondu softly murmured reproachfully. He got closer to Kraglin so their bodies touched. Kraglin leaned into him and Yondu took the opportunity to get around him so he got access to his left ear.

 

He did the same procedure one more time. Kraglin was unhappy about it but he tolerated it and in the end Yondu could put the lid back with all his limbs still attached and not bleeding.

That was a relief. He let out a deep sigh and threw himself on the bed. Having a A-Chiltarian to take care of was proving itself to be hard work. He indulged himself in thinking about the future, if he got Stakar to change his mind, when he got Kraglin accustomed to living like a person instead of an animal. It was a little bit like a rollercoaster on that part right now, the biting incident had been really bad. Those seconds had made Yondu feel like there were no chance of ever rehabilitate Kraglin, that he truly was a wild animal and that Yondu was naive and saw everything in the hero's rose tinted glasses instead of seeing that this was a lost cause. But then afterwards, when they had just gotten out of there and Kraglin had spoken to him, actually joked with him about the doctor, that had made him hope. A glimmer of proof that Kraglin was capable of being more than a animal. Yondu's stomach had done weird somersaults  of happiness and it had spurred his dreams of a future on. A future where Yondu succeeds, where Kraglin got to stay and becomes one of the crew. A future where they go on missions together, drink too celebrated success, visits bot hookers and had all fun in the world. A future where he was the captain with his own ship and Kraglin’s “Yes Cap’n” whenever he said something.

The last part surprised him. Not the part about captain and his own ship, that he often fantasize about, especially when Starkar was being a dick and bossed him around unnecessarily much. But that when, definitely not if, he became a captain, that he wanted Kraglin to join him. For him to become not just Stakar’s crew to save Kraglin from a miserable life, but to become part of Yondu’s own crew when that time came.  

He looked over at Kraglin laying in his nest on the floor, flicking his ears annoyed and looking a Yondu unhappily. Yondu could not help it, but there were a possessive feeling in him when he looked at the A-Chiltarian. Just like whenever he saw a new trinket. They were meaningless to everyone else, to him too honestly. But he just had to have them, a itch in his fingers, distracting and eyes returning to them, unable to stop thinking about the damn things until they were his, safe in his pockets. And Kraglin was HIS, he had decided that the moment he saw him, just like his trinkets. That was why he had to convince Stakar. The man maybe didn’t want Kraglin as part of his crew, but Yondu wanted him in his. And if Stakar let him go, Yondu would never get him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yondu's concept of caring for someone else is something skew and therefore he compares the feeling with his feeling for trinkets
> 
> -
> 
> Also, I made a picture from Kraglins doctor visits ^^
> 
> https://loinski-and-my-interests.tumblr.com/post/170434932105/did-i-mention-that-i-accidentally-make-the-nice


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about Martinex but hopefully you will still enjoy him anyway

It was empty, the room… and his life... It had been so vibrant and exciting. New things, new smells, new people. But he was alone now, left behind. He didn’t know for how long, maybe for an eternity? It was horrible.

Kraglin didn’t know what he had done wrong. He didn’t know how long he had been here, listening to the silence. It was so silent that every creak from the pipes was like a hurricane of sound. He had been waiting a long time, days, weeks. It was beginning to get hard to distinguish, maybe it was already a year?

No movements, only the dust swirling from the low flow of air from the grate up at the ceiling. Maybe it was a window? Kraglin could not reach it to look.

 

He was laying in his bed, it was comfortable but he was bored. His life hadn’t been good before but at the market there had always been things to smell and look at that distracted him. In here there were nothing, just metal and metal.

He felt so lonely. Sir had said he would be back, he always said that and he always came back as promised.

But maybe he wouldn’t this time?

Kraglin felt guilty for calling him Sir in his mind. He had told him not to call him that but then he had acted like he was his Sir anyway and now Kraglin was confused about it. He couldn’t remember what Sir’s real name was anyway.

 

Kraglin really wanted to go look for him, but he had told him to stay so Kraglin stayed. He didn’t understand that, he wanted to go with Sir. Maybe he still needed to hid from the Man? That had been scary, when the Man came to the room and was angry at Sir. The Man was Sir’s… boss?... and he had seemed to be angry at Sir because of Kraglin. So maybe that was why Sir left him behind all alone again?

Kraglin wished he had bitten the Man and not been so scared of him. Sir would maybe have liked him more if he had bitten him? But he hadn’t liked when Kraglin had bitten the scary person with four arms. They had been very angry at him because of that and stung him in the neck and punished him with weird water that made his ears itch even more.   

 

It was complicated.

 

He had his head turned towards Sir’s bed, his eyes unfocused. He was not tired, he had already slept more than he usually did so he yawn out of boredom. The movements of his head when he did made him refocusing his eyes. That’s when he saw something interesting under the bed. He perked his ears and crept forward. He looked under the bed for the treasure and took a sniff. It smelled like Sir. He carefully reached in and pulled out a pair of boots.  They were old and worn, dirty blue leather and a distinctive smell of sweat. He put his nose in one of them and took a deep breath. Chemical things that Kraglin knew nothing about happened in his brain. He was flooded with endorphins and feelings like ‘safe’ and ‘home’ but also the distinctive need to follow. He laid his head down next to it, riding the flow of emotions. Yeah, Kraglin hadn’t plan that at all but the guy with the magical stick that had picked him up was definitely his Sir. And he would follow him and watch his back even if he didn’t want him to.  

Kraglin hoped he wanted him. He let Kraglin guard the door when he slept so he didn’t seem totally opposed to the idea.

Kraglin nervously darted out with his tongue and licked the boot, comforting himself.

He kind of did it again just because it felt so right to do that. He took long luscious laps, from the top to bottom, flattening the sucual cup at the end of his tongue.

He had never had a Sir before, not all A-Chiltarian got one, but he did remember his folks talking about it when he had been younger. Not that he exactly remembered what they had said that good anymore, he had been young when they had taken him from his home planet. But something down the line to go with the feeling of belonging, the need to follow that was flowing wildly in Kraglin right now. It was a privilege to have a Sir A-Chiltarians always said. Kraglin had longed frowned at that, comparing it wrongly with his owners and hated the idea. But now he understood the difference.

He continued to lick the boot.

 

***

 

When Yondu came back to his room after his shift was ended the first thing he saw was a very ashamed Kraglin laying in his nest. He also looked very guilty. The second thing Yondu saw was his spare boots on the middle of the floor where he had not left them. They weren’t in the same condition he had left them either. They were soaked in what looked like drool and they were chewed at beyond recognition. If it hadn’t been for the shoestrings in a special pattern Yondu would not have recognized the mangled leather pieces with big, very obvious, pointy teeth marks.

“KRAGLIN!” Yondu screamed when the dots connected and hot anger started to boiled in him like a volcano.

Kraglin screeched and threw himself under the bed before Yondu managed to snatch him.

“GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THERE, RIGHT NOW!” He bellowed and tried to reach Kraglin but the stupid A-Chiltarian pressed himself against the wall just out of Yondu’s reach. He tried to lift the bed to get to him but remembered that he had bolted it to the floor the last time the artificial gravitational field had malfunction.

Yondu roared in anger and left the room, locking the door on his way out. He was going to find something to unbolt that bed, and then he would get Kraglin, and THEN he would… would…

Yondu stopped abruptly in the middle of a corridor, panting like he just had run there.

What would he _do_ ?

He knew he wanted to beat the shit out of him, his clenched fists longing for the feeling of soft flesh. Damn asshole destroyed his stuff! HIS!

Why would Kraglin even do that?! What was wrong with him?

Yondu was so angry. The familiar feeling from the battlefield was surging in him and he wanted nothing more than to mangle and rip apart, to whistle.

_His arrow_

 

He hadn’t even thought about using it to get Kraglin out. His arrow was always the first thing, and almost the only, that came to his mind. But it hadn’t. Damn sentiment. Maybe it was for the better if he let Stakar kick Kraglin out the next time they was in port, his mind was obviously clouded.

With a growl he turned and stalked down towards the training room instead, he needed to let out some steam.

***

Martinex heard the unmistakable sound of Yondu’s whistle and the sound of a dummy being peppered les than a second later from the training room. He frowned at the ferocity the whistling came at and decided he wanted a chat with his friend.

When he step in the room he saw Yondu, whistling like a madman and with a frenetic glow in his eyes.  He was alone in the room but all dummies was out and nearly all of them was obliterated to smithers.

“Yondu?” Martinex said softly and did not even so much as blink when he suddenly had a arrow pointed at his head.

Yondu being angry was quite common and that arrow was at his side all the time and it like a comfort blanket. Martinex didn’t take it personally.

“What do you want? I’m busy.” Yondu growled after he had taken a quick glance over and seen that it was the first mate.

“What’s bothering you?”

“Nothing is bothering me. Can’t a guy train in peace without everyone asking what’s wrong? Yondu muttered and very pointedly avoided eye contact while he pushed some buttons to make the movable dartboards to appear.

The arrow zipped away from Martinex head and through several of the boards on the field. Sighing, Martinex walked to Yondu, stopping just behind him. He could tell that he tensed up but as always the Centaurian tried to make it look like it didn’t bother him that someone was standing behind him and continued masacating the dartboards.

“Is it about the A-Chiltarian?

A uncontrolled high pitched whistle, the arrow missed its target, set fire to some pieces of destroyed dummies and embedded itself in the wall between the training room and the corridor.

Martinex couldn’t help but smile smugly that he had guess right.

Yondu stood still next to him, breathing deep and controlled.

“Why don’t you take a break? Here, come sit down with me and have some water.” the Pulivian said and sat down on the bench at the opposite wall from the arrow.

Yondu stayed standing with his back turned to him a while longer, always having to show that he only followed orders and directions because he wanted to.

Martinex waited for him patiently and when he finally joined him he handed him a bottle of water.

“So… the A-Chiltarian?”

“Urgh, I really don’t want to talk about it.”

“I know, but since you destroyed pretty much all of our training equipment I kind of want to know anyway. You don’t have to tell me everything, just the little part about why you are so worked up right now.”

Yondu sigh and took a sip of water. He stared out over the wreckage he caused.

“He ate my boots.”

“He, the A-Chiltarian, ate your boots?”

“Yes, the damn asshole chew my spare boots to bits! I have done nothing than being good to him and then he go and do this. Why?!” Yondu snarled irritated.

Martinex got the sense that that was, as always with Yondu, not the whole story.

“Don’t give me that look.” Yondu sneered at the Pluvian's frozen face. “I did feed him. No, there is something wrong with him, normal people don’t chew shoes to bits.”

“So now you are worried that he is more of an animal than a person?”

Yondu looked stunned and shocked at the first mate, his words hitting more precise than his arrow had done just moments ago.

“Yondu,” Martinex sigh, “Stakar told me that you had smuggled the A-Chiltarian aboard, and he told me that he was going to kick him off the ship the next time we are at port. I’m the first mate after all, stowaways are a serious matter.”

At those words Yondu looked away, down at the ground. Martinex could see he closed himself up, but that didn’t stop the Pluvian's resolve so he continued.

“He seemed more angry about the fact that you had tried to go behind his back about it.”

“I… I didn’t mean to.”

“I know. I can see that this is important to you.  And I know the captain can be a bit stubborn, just like you. You are very much like each other. And, if I understood it correctly, you know that and hope you can make the A-Chiltarian behave good enough so that the captain have to accept him?

Yondu just nodded quietly, still not looking at him.

Martinex sigh.

“You know, he accepted you. And you were quiet feral when we first got you.”

“I didn’t chew on shoes.”

“Well, damn well near you did.”

Yondu looked up at him offended and Martinex could not help but let out a pearly laugh at his face. A hint of a smile tugged at Yondu’s lips but it quickly disappeared and he looked down again beaten.

“Stakar is maybe mad about me for going behind his back, but he have made this about Kraglin. And after today I don’t know how I will have the time to make him into ravager material. I’m just fooling myself with this whole project, I’m naïve thinking I can do what Stakar did for me.”

“Yondu, you’re not naïve. You see a person were others see an animal, that’s being kind hearted.”

“It’s damn sentimental.” Yondu snarled disgusted and tried to get up.

Martinex put a hand on his arm, stopping him. The flare of anger disappeared quickly and he sits down with a huff.

“Maybe there is a lot of work, and maybe you were naïve thinking it would work out in a instant. But you see the potential in him, you believe in him. And that’s what you have to make Stakar see too, the ide, not the finished product.”

Yondu looked up at him with surprise, and a hint of hope. To Martinex he looked like a child that had just been told there was a chance to fix his favorite toy that was broken. Really, he just wanted to hug Yondu there and then but he respected the centaurian's boundaries so he restrained himself.

 

“Yondu, have you done any resace about A-Chiltarians since you took… Kraglin? aboard?” Martinex asked serious.

 

Yondu looked at him blankly.

 

“Well, you see, that might have helped you. I did some reading when Stakar told me about what you brought aboard, I mean I know the common stuff about A-Chiltarians but it was actually some really interesting reading. They are quite common species but that, and maybe because the fact that they are treated as inferior, makes you think that you know all about them from common knowledge. But do you know if they have a religion? What are their most famous painters name? How do they greet each other? Are they mammalian? Do they lay eggs?”

 

Martinex paused for a moment to contemplate the look on Yondu's face.

 

“It’s obvious you haven't done any research but please look that last part up on a padd and don’t ask him about it, ok? I didn’t read anything about it but it is rude to ask someone about their reproductive system and genitals amongst most species.”

 

“Yeah yeah, I’ll do research about him. And not ask him weird questions.” Yondu answered rolling his eyes. “But how will it help me with making Kraglin act more like a person?”

 

“Because you will understand him better and know why he do the things he does. I don’t think the chewing on shoes thing is because he acts like an animal but more due to him being A-Chiltarian.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“You know that A-Chiltarians are regarded as very good bodyguards, it’s their most known traits. Mostly people just take it as them being dumb and animalistic. But actually reading about it, it seemed more like a cultural thing, or maybe even borderline biologically. They are good guard dogs because you can make them really loyal to you. They will stay at your back all the time, there were several stories about how they protected people against being killed in their sleep by rivals. When I read about it seemed like it was beyond just a merc or them being beaten into submission, and more like… them finding the one to protect was like finding their soulmate? The A-Chiltarian seems to have a word for it but it doesn't translate well to any other language, the closes a translator will get it is Sir.”

“Sir? But what does this got to do with my shoes?” Yondu asked confused.

 

“I’ve seen you around as normal, but I haven’t seen the A-Chiltarian yet. Are you leaving him in your room?”

 

“Yeah, so? Stakar said he didn’t want to see him and even if it doesn't seem like it, I’m trying to be on the captain's good side right now.”

 

“Have you considered Kraglin might be bored to death all alone in your room day after day?

 

“Huh?”

 

“Yondu!” Martinex groaned. “Think about it. You rescued him, and gave him food and somewhere to sleep. He presumably thinks of you as a good guy and if you tell him to stay in your room he would not likely disabay your or tell you he don’t want to. But just because he doesn't say anything doesn't mean he’s okay with it. He have just been upproted from the life he knows and is alone several hours everyday and he knows nothing about this big scary ship outside of your room. He is most likely stressed out. And there your shoes are, alone with him, smelling like you, a very Important person in his life right now. It would not be strange in that light if he wanted to… be near those shoes… “

 

“Near as in absorbing them in his stomach?”

 

“Did he ate them or chew them?”

 

“Chew them.”

 

“I would guess he needs more attention. If I understood the text about A-Chiltarians right it stressful for them to be away from the person they have chosen to protect. Even if we don’t know for sure if he is counting himself as your guard dog, you shouldn't leave him alone that much. Take him with you on your chores so he have something to preoccupy his mind with. That would probably take care of any unwanted tix and also help him adopt to a life on the ship.” Martinex said firmly and sounded like a doctor reprimanding a patient for not exercising enough.

 

“But Stakar don’t want to see him. If I start to drag him with me all day we will run into him and then he maybe will decid to space him rather than wait for us to dock at a port first.” Yondu muttered sourly.

 

“Yondu dear, I’m the first mate. I do know the captain's schedule, and I have a say in allocating the chores amongst the crew. It would be very much possible for me to give you chores that conveniently keep you out of the way from Stakar and being easy enough for Kraglin to follow.” Martinex answered mischievously.

 

Yondu looked at him surprised. Then a smile spread across his face, the rare genuine one that Martinex loved. Yondu looked away embarrassed and showed him affectionately with the shoulder. Martinex hugged him then. It went as expected. But the blue asshole was so damn cute that he couldn’t resist it.

 

***

 

It felt better after he talked with Martinex. He hated to admit it even in his head, wouldn't say it out loud even under torture, but yes, it felt better after he talked about his _feelings_. It cleared his head and he was once again focused on his task. His task this second was to go and get something to unbolt his bed. Not so that he could beat the shit out of Kraglin. But just in case Kraglin would not believe him after his outburst earlier and refuse to come out from under the bed no matter how much Yondu would ask him to.

 

So Yondu stomped down to one of the smaller storage rooms that held the ships common tools. He rummage around until he finally found a big wrenched and then he headed for his room.

 

“Kraglin?”

 

There were faint scratching as a A-Chiltarian tried his best to plaster himself firmer against the wall.

Yondu crouched down next to his bed and peek under it.

 

“Hey, Kraglin? Son, I… You don’t have to be afraid of me. I got a bit angry but I’m calm now. It’s safe for you to come out.”

 

Kraglin did not move.

 

“Okay. I know you’re scared that I will punish you but I understand now that you… got frustrated. I’m not ok with you chewing on my boots but...I realise I should take better care of you so that doesn't happen.” _Damn it was hard to apologize._

“So I won't punish you for doing it. I have arranged so that it will be possible for you to maybe follow me during the day when I do my chores.” he continued softly.

 

Kraglin turned his head at that, looking at him curious but wary.

 

“I’m going to clean this mess up and when I’m done I want you to come out from under the bed. If you’re going to help me during the day you will need your sleep.”

 

Yondu picked up the pieces of his shoes and dried up the slobby mess of drool ( _gross_ ). He took his time to prepare for the evening, shedding his blue leather and putting on his sweatpants and his sleeping t-shirt.

When he was finished he got down on his knees next to his bed but he did not look under it.

 

“It’s time to sleep boy. I’m not mad at you anymore, come out.” he whispered softly.

 

He waited in silence. His heart pounding unnaturally hard. Then, just when he was about to give up and fetch the wrench to unbolt the bed, he heard shuffling. He sat absolutely still when Kraglin poked his blue nose out. He looked at him with a unreadable face, staring at Yondu and probably trying to tell if he was telling the truth or not.

 

Yondu slowly reached out his hand and scratched him under his chin. Kraglin was laying

still, not leaning into it as usual. Then he crept forward and put his chin in Yondu’s hand.

Yondu felt strangely warm inside. It was so simple but that gester held so much meaning. It was a silent apology for what Kraglin had done, a plead for it to go back to as it were before, but also a show of Kraglin’s trust in him. A trust Yondu would do his best not to crush even when he was in a bad mood.

 

He gave him a small smile and tugged at his chin to make him come out further. He did and Yondu ended up with a big heap of blue fur in his lap. They sat like that for a while, Kraglin with his head pressed into him, absorbing his smell, and Yondu carefully petting his soft fur, relishing in the feeling of accomplishment. It was strange, in those minutes he felt more like he belonged to someone then he had ever done under all of his years as a battle slave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think about a Kraglin POV? 
> 
> I don't intend to have them often. But I wanted to give you a deeper understandig for how Kraglin see things. Yondu do not always understand him.


	6. Chapter 6

###

 

Yondu felt pretty good. He had gained his confidence again since yesterday and he was ready to take the world by storm. Or would be if he was not a lazy ass and was still laying in bed, no intention on getting up before he had rubbed one out.

But there were the problem with the fact that he still was sharing his room with Kraglin. And he was very sure Kraglin was awaked this time. He did have his head turned towards the door but he had move just minutes ago and his breathing was slightly different from when he was sleeping (or at least what Yondu’s sneaky studies of his roommate concluded was him sleeping). It was annoying. Yondu was horny and here this guy was cockblocking him. When Yondu decided he wanted something he wanted it now. He could walk down the corridor to the bathrooms but he really didn't like the idea of jerking off next to some of the other crew. That would feel like they had a orgy or something but with the extra  twist of being blindfolded by the booth walls. He would lie if he said he had not looked extra at some of the crew but it wasn’t like you could decide who was heading to the bathroom at the same time as you. He might as well end up with some of the ones that made his stomach churning just at the thought of hearing them, or the possible worse due to the location, smell them.

 

Yondu shook his head. Okay, so thinking about that was a good way of making his needs go away. But make them go away in that way made him feel like he had been cheated and that would make him grumpy all day. Which was bad, for everyone.

 

But Kraglin had his head turned towards the door. What if Yondu was quiet?

 

He carefully snuck down is hand in his pants, centimeter after centimeter, staring at Kraglin’s backhead the whole time to see if he noticed anything. Kraglin did have a good peripheral vision but after the trip to the doctor Yondu also knew approximately how wide it stretched and he knew he did not have eyes in his back.

 

He grabbed his dick slowly, nearly moaning out loud at it but remembering himself in the last second. Well, this was going to be hard, he was used to be alone and be as loud as he wanted to. But he was stubborn and he was going to make it despite that.

 

He massaged one of the lower nodes to make it start to produce slick. It was a slow start. It was maybe a bit trilling to have Kraglin there in the room, the knowledge of the possibility of getting caught, that definitely made warmth pool in his stomach. But it was also distracting and he was embarrassing dry for the moment.

He had to shift to a different node, the lower one was getting sore. He dragged his hand loosely along the shaft, touching all of the nodes on the way up. He looked over at Kraglin again, watching him breathe slowly, his fur moving mesmerising with every breath.

Ah, thats it, now he relaxed enough for the slick to come. He triumphantly spread it even over his dick and down over his knot. It was already more than half inflated, not bothered by the nodes shyness. Yondu had to bit his lip hard to stop another loud moan when he grabbed the knot with both his hands. He looked at Kraglin while worrying his lower lip between his teeth, tasting blood. He was use to that, came with the pointy teeth and he flashed them at Kragling’s back, wondering what he would think of him of he turned around and saw what he was doing.

He nearly giggled in glee. He was equally torn between getting away with it and getting caught. But he reminded himself that this was his arousal talking and if he had had more blood in his head instead of the now fully inflated knot he would be very embarrassed with even thinking about making a sound so that Kraglin would turn around.

 

It’s in the middle of that internal debate that Kraglin actually decided to turn around.

 

In one slow motion he roll over and face Yondu. His faceted eyes turn towards the centaurian in the middle of pumping his dick fast and quiet while letting out small huffs of air.

Yondu freezes in panic. Flark! He didn’t actually mean that he wanted Kraglin to see him! Can’t a guy have a sexual fantasie without it coming true?

He lies still, trying to come up with something to say to explain to Kraglin why this is the second time he sees him with his dick in his hand.

 

Then Kraglin moves his focus very pointedly to Yondu’s knot, and lick his lips with that thin blue black tongue of his.

Okay, so that can’t just be a coincident.

Yondu slowly start to move his hand again, just as to test the theory. Shaping his hand under the knot and pulling it up so that it looks as big as possible. He looks at Kraglin during it and he sees that he opened his mouth slightly, staring at Yondu’s dick transfixed.

Somehow Yondu’s horny brain thinks that’s a very good ego boost and he comes with a groan, spunk pouring over one of his hands while he still has the other one tightly under his knot.

 

Next time he is coherent enough to  look at Kraglin he is panting and looking at the mess Yondu made like he want to come over and lick it up. And then he watches as Kraglin snakes a hand down his pants.  

Okay, okay, theory tested! And he is still not ok with Kraglin jerking off in his room!

 

“Uh, No! I told you to not do that in my room, get out!” he hypocritically hizz at Kraglin.

 

Kraglin flinch so hard from the chasting he nearly falls out of his nest. He hastily pulls his hand out of his pants and hurries to the door.

 

“Sorry sir, sorry, I… Sorry.” he mumbles embarrassed and removes himself without looking at Yondu again.

 

Yondu falls back in his bed, riding the afterglow. He will clean up in a minute but right now he  just wanting to lay here until Kraglin finishes and comes back.

That made him think about the implication of what Kraglin finishing. Where is Kraglin going when Yondu tell him to ditch? Is he… is he just jerking off outside his door? In the middle of the korridor? How is he going to explain that to, oh lets say, Stakar? ‘Well, the A-Chiltarian I smuggled aboard is jerking off outside my door because I jerked off in front of him again just for fun to see what he would do and he seems to want to join in on the action’?

Yondu groaned and smacked a hand, the right one off course, on his forehead. He would need to talk to Kraglin about this before anyone saw him. Had to make sure the proper discretion was asserted. Or he could just stop jerking off infront of him so that this didn’t happen.

 

Post Yondu really hated horny Yondu and his non existent logical thoughts.

 

***

 

Yondu and Kraglin had a awkward talk about a never ever mention subject again but the general context was “Not in the middle of the corridor, you idiot!”. And now they were headed to the mess to get breakfast.

Kraglin recovered quickly from Yondu’s chastising and was now happily trailing after the grumpy centaurian. He seemed to enjoy seeing more of the ship than Yondu’s room. He sniffed some weird goo dripping from a leaking pipe and looked about to take a test lick when Yondu nudge him to keep moving.

 

“Come on, let’s eat real food.” He muttered gruffly.

They had a later shift, meaning they could arrive to the mess when the rush was over. They still met some coming from the drection of the mess, on their way to their first shift. Kraglin wasn’t use to see other people than Yondu and the A-Chiltarian stared at all they met. If that wasn't embarrassing enough Kraglin plasterd himself against Yondu’s back making it impossible for him to pretend he didn’t know who Kraglin was.

 

“Hey, Udonta! Is that the stowaway?” one of the crew said gleefully. A Krylorian Yondu had completely forgotten the name of. In his perifical he could see Kraglin pull his lip up and show his teeth. A-Chiltarian was known as good guard dogs, that was a big reason they were being exploited. But having Kraglin att his back felt less like he was being protected and more like Kraglin was hiding behind him. Yondu scoffed at them both.

 

“Yeah it is. Kraglin Obfonteri is his name, learn it, he will soon be your colleague.” Yondu said confident and stroded pass with his head held high.

Kraglin quickly hurried after him looking darkly at the man and letting out the most pathetic growl Yondu had ever heard.

When they passed the corner of the corridor, without earshot of the man, Yondu turned to him mad.

 

“What was that about?” he said annoyed to Kraglin who looked both surprised, sheepish and like he had no idea what Yondu was talking about.

 

“You know what I mean. It was just a Krylorian and you hid behind me like he was the biggest scariest person in the galaxy?” Yondu huffed at him.

“And even if you were scared of him, what was that lame ass show you just pulled over there? Was he supposed to be scared of that? Orlonis looks scarier than that, you need to work on your performance boy. How I’m I going to pull off heist and deal with clients in the future with you at my back if you look like you going to piss yourself just seeing a Krylorian?” Yondu reproach him disappointed.

 

Kraglin looked at him surprised, mouth slightly open. Then his expression turned serious. He relaxed his shoulders from their hunch position and stretched himself to stand properly. He met Yondu's gaze straight on.

 

“Sorry Sir, I will do better. I will not embarrass you.” he said confident.

 

Yondu half expected him to do a ravager salute but then he remembered that Kraglin hadn't seen it been done and not been told what it meant. He would tell him about it later, it would be adorable if he could make him do it.

Also, the capital S in sir did not pass him unnoticed. Not after his conversation with Martinex. Yondu could clearly hear a slight difference this time from the way others said sir and how Kraglin said it. It was a thrilling thought, but he wasn’t sure what it really meant yet. Martinex probably had right about Yondu being the first person being nice to Kraglin and that's why he latch onto him. When Yondu got him more socialised he probably would stop calling him Sir and treat him like any other crew member.

Yondu felt empty at that thought and he abruptly turned around and started walking down the corridor.

 

He heard Kraglin’s soft steps a bit behind him again. After a couple of seconds he suddenly felt his chin on his right shoulder. He stopped, staring in front of himself, staying still to see what Kraglin would do.

 

“You would possibly take me with you when you go planetside to let me watch your back?” Kraglin asked softly. Happy and Yondu could see in his peripheral him doing the brightest smile Yondu had ever seen him do, all pointy with teeth just next to his ear with really should concern him but instead he just smiled at the boys happiness.  

 

“Well, that depends. Maybe. But not as long as you tremble as a leaf behind me.” Yondu said and scold his face into looking serious. He at least hoped he could convince Stakar to let him with him on mission. If he first could convince him to keep Kraglin in the first place.

 

***

“Are you going in?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“You ain’t moving.”

 

Kraglin was covering at the door frame to the mess hall. There weren’t many people in there but at every clinking with utensils or high boisterous laughter Kraglin flinched. Yondu sighed exasperated. Why did he have to get the scaredy cat?

 

“Come on.” he said and draged Kraglin into the room. The A-Chiltarian resisted but Yondu had a bit more weight to him and the floor was smooth with frequent use so Kraglin gained no purchase.

He drag him over to the hatch and gave him a tray and a plate. Kraglin looked at it confused until Yondu put his own tray in front of the chef and received a big slab off gooey slush. Kraglin got the picture and put his tray in front of the chef and looked at him expectantly.

 

“Is that the A-Chiltarian you have been getting extra portions for?” the chef said and raised his eyebrow, the one were he was missing a eye, again.

The chef said the fake one was uncomfortable so he did not wear it but pretty much the entire crew was convinced he lost it again in the soup they had had yesterday. There were a betting pool going on witch unfortunately person would find it the next trip to the bathroom.

 

“Yepp.”

 

“He looks thin.” the chef continued, leaning far over the counter and eyed Kraglin who was too focused on the dropping spoon swaying in and out of reach from his plate to bother.

 

“Doc said that too.”

“Well, best to give you a big spoon then?” the chef said chuckling and dumped a big pile of goo on Kraglin’s plate.

 

Kraglin looked ecstatic at his food while following after Yondu in the furthest corner away from the few people that was eating right now.

 

Yondu dumped his ass heavily on the chair and first now realised that he had been holding his breath the hole way. Here he had been worried about how this was going to play out but apparently you could win over Kraglin just by giving him food. He shoved his goo into his mouth angrily and stared at the chef with near jealousy. He had really liked the thought that Kraglin was loyal to him, that he got a guard dog at his side and now those fantasies felt a bit crushed seeing how friendly he had been with the first person giving him food except for Yondu himself. If everything went well today the chef was the one giving Kraglin food every day from now and not Yondu. Maybe Yondu could get some nice treats the next time they were at shore to give Kraglin, something better than this slopp?

 

He was halfway through his shopinglist for things he should get Kraglin when he realised that next time they were at shore Kraglin would be kicked off. That sobered his thought up and he shoved the goo down his throat with renewed anger.

Then he noticed that Kraglin wasn’t eating his food.

He was staring at Yondu gulping down spoon after spoon, drool dripping from Kraglin's mouth and sobbing down his fur. But he had not touched his own food.

 

“That food was for you, you know? It was not a second plate for me.” Yondu clarified and pointed at Kraglin’s plate.

 

Kraglin just looked at him with a unreadable smile. Yondu contemplated him while he ate slower. He didn’t look like he didn’t understand him, there weren't any of that sheepishnessin the smile that Yondu had gotten used to the last days or any of the confused lines around his eyes. It was just a polite smile. A bit strained maybe, like when you had to keep smiling even if the person you were talking to was dumb as shit.

 

Huh?

 

Wait, did Kraglin think he was dumb right now? Yondu squinted his eyes at him suspiciously, focusing more at his face than at the goo on his spoon. The goo saw its chance for freedom and dripped of the spoon halfway to Yondu's mouth.

Kraglin whined painfully at the sight and leaned in closer, staring at Yondu as he scooped the goo up with his finger and put it in his mouth.

 

“What's the matter with you? Be quiet and eat your food so we can start with today's chores.” Yondu muttered irritated. He didn’t understand what Kraglin was up to and it was annoying to have someone staring at you while you were eating.

If Kraglin wasn’t hungry, fine, but he didn't have to disturb Yondu’s peace for that. He finished the last of his goo and put his spoon down.

As soon as the spoon touched the plate Kraglin threw himself over his own food. He didn’t use his spoon. He just took the plate, tilted his head back and poured it all down his open mouth. Yondu just stared at him while he licked the last up with his tongue, put the plate down and with a satisfied sigh leaned back in the chair.

 

“What is wrong with you?” yondu whispered.

 

***

 

When Martinex had said he would give Yondu chores that would keep him out of Stakar’s way and be easy enough for Kraglin to follow, this was not what he had thought he meant.

 

Yondu grumbled all the way down to C deck were he and Kraglin was going to spend their first shift mopping the floors. Mopping the floors!

Yondu conluded that Martinex was a ashole.

 

“I bet you he thinks he's really smart, probably laughing his ass off right now, that bastard!” Yondu sneered and trew the mopps to Kraglin.

 

Kraglin ducked away for them and they fell clattering to the ground. He looked up at Yondu confused and hurt.

 

“No,your idiot, you are supposed to catch them. Pick them up!” Yondu groaned irritated.

 

The A-Chiltarian hastily did as he was told, nervously flicking his ears and keeping the pissed off centaurian in his Peripheral. Yondu kept muttering to himself while he filled up the bucket with water. He spent some seconds fantasized that it was Martinex head he held under the stream instead of the bucket.

 

“Okay, you got the mopps? Let's head down here and start so we can finish with this as quick as possible.”

 

Yondu shoved his mop down in the bucket, soaked it and then started to sweep the filthy floor. Kraglin paid close attention and followed his movements and then grabbed his own mop. They worked in silence and Yondu could feel his outburst evaporate with every minute spent with physical labor. So mopping the floors maybe wasn't that bad. It was quiet and he could move and didn’t have to sit cooped up on the bridge like when Stakar insisted he should be so he learned star charts and all that boring stuff.

He noticed that Kraglin gave him a unusual large breadth. The boy normally was all up in his personal space. But now there were several meters between them and he looked straight forward when he moped the floor which meant he was looking at both the floor and Yondu at the same time. Yondu turned his back to him so he didn’t have to see his nervus moves. Urgh, was he going to have to apologize to Kraglin again? Didn't he understand that it had been Martinex he had been angry at and not him? He wasn’t even mad at Martinex anymore so there were no need for him to act like Yondu would turn on him any minute and hit him or anything.

  
Yondu did what Yondu do best, he ignored the problem and hoped it would go away by its own.

 

So they kept sweeping floors for a couple of hours under silence and made good progress. It was actually nice working with Kraglin. He was good at following Yondu’s moves without being told everything and he didn’t complain or anything. It looked like they would be finished soon with this level. That would be nice, part of the engine exhaust went close here and it was warm. Yondu had shedded his leather jacket when the first drops of sweat had formed on his forehead but he was still uncomfortable soaked in sweat. If they kept up this pace he could take a quick shower before next shift and maybe a cold drink, preferably beer but he was still on Stakar’s shit-list so he would probably have to due with water.

He barely had finished the thought before he heard a gulping sound behind him. He turned around and saw Kraglin sitting on the floor, drinking the water from the bucket they used for mopping the floor.

 

“What are you doing? Stop that!” Yondu said horrified.

 

Kraglin quickly pulled his head out of the bucket, water dripping down his soaked fur. He put the bucket down and stood up next to it. He smiled sheepishly but Yondu could see he was nervus by the way he wrung his hands.

 

“Eww that is so… Why!?” he asked exasperated staring at Kraglin. “Why would you even considering doing that?”

 

Kraglin shrugged with his shoulders but nervously took a step back when Yondu walked over to see how much he had drank.

 

“That is just… incredible. This water is so filthy and you just… just... “ Yondu lost his train of thought thinking just about how filthy that water was. Hopefully most of it had ended up in Kraglin’s fur and not in him.

 

“I was thirsty.” the A-Chiltarian mumbled quietly were he stood of to the side with his head hung low.

 

Yondu looked up at him, taking his words in. Kraglin only hand a thin shirt on him but he was covered in thick fur and unlike a jacket that wasn't something he could take off. His shirt was drenched in sweat. Yondu felt like a asshole.

 

“Hey, if you are thirsty son, you can just say that and we will get you something to drink. You don’t need to drink this, you can get nice clean water.” Yondu said seriously and put his hand on Kraglin’s shoulder. He tried to ignore the flashback memory of him an Stakar having this exact conversation when he had first join up. Well, at least he had just fainted and not drunken mop water.

 

Kraglin did flinch a little at Yondu’s touch but then relaxed. He looked up at Yondu with a more genuine smile.

 

“Yes, hic, Sir.” he tried to say.  Yondu stared at him and he hiccuped again. There were bubbles coming out of his mouth, real big ones that floated in the air before they poped.

 

Yondu’s laugh started deep down. It bubbled from his stomach, shook his shoulders and pour over his lips. First as a small chuckle, then as a uncontrol guafs as more bubbles came from Kraglin at his next hiccup. The poor A-Chiltarian looked at him miserable and with hurt while more bubbles kept coming. Yondu would feel sorry for him but he was too distracted to laugh his ass of. He clung to Kraglin desperate and tears was rolling down his cheeks as much as he was laughing but he couldn’t help himself, it looked so damn ridiculous.

Finally he managed to get himself somewhat under control, drying his cheeks with the back of his hand. Kraglin looked pissed by now, arms crossed and head turn away so he didn’t have to look at Yondu having fun on his expense.

“Ah, come on, you don’t need to get that pissy.” Yondu cooed and poked his shoulder. Kraglin just responded with more bubbles.

“It’s funny. It will probably go over by itself soon anyway. Let's continue with this corridor so we finish in time for supper. That is if you’re not planning on eating the soap for dinner?” Yondu added with a smirk.

Kraglin made a annoyed sound and turned around. He took his broom and walked over to a spot further away from the centaurian. The distance did not stop him from hearing the bastards gleeful titter whenever he hiccuped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made fanart to this chapter!  
> https://loinski-and-my-interests.tumblr.com/post/173330926540/this-is-from-chapter-6-of-my-fanfic-captain-and
> 
>  
> 
> (Also, I may have sped on the spell check of this chapter because it's so boring to do...)


	7. Chapter 7

There were a lot more people in the mess hall for dinner. Kraglin kept close but he did seemed less afraid entering the room than at the morning even if he still didn’t seemed to like high sounds.

They stood in line and there were a lot of interest in the A-Chiltarian. People usually kept themselves away from Yondu (he had no idea why, he and his arrow was so friendly!) but now the flocked to see what the buzz was all about. People he didn’t know even existed suddenly had a lot to talk to him about. The centaurian did enjoy it, of course he did, he was in the spotlight and he got a good chance to show of his showmanship. He did his best to ignore the old feeling of wanting to shy away from the attention, that was not who he was anymore, he was a strong and proud person. He also did his best to ignore that all question about Kraglin was directed to him and not to the A-Chiltarian himself even if he was standing there next to him, like he would not be able to answer for his own. It was not that Yondu himself was perfect, but it was so obviously when everyone else did it.

Change the world one small step at a time was his motto right now, he needed to bid his time and not start an unnecessary fight in the mess hall that would get Stakar’s attention, that would be stupid. So Yondu swallowed an acid answer, took his food and went over to an empty table where he could fantasies about what would happen when he was captain. Kraglin joined him seconds later, unaware of the rude treatment and with an enormous smile on his face over the big pile of food on his tray.

They got peace and quiet for one second before the crowd showed up at their table and sat down. Yondu was beginning to think that this was a bit too much, the noise grating on his nerves. He focused on shoveling food in his mouth, on chewing and on swallowing. He felt Kraglin near him, warmth radiating from where their knees touch. He glanced at him and noticed that he hadn’t touched his food yet.

Yondu frown at him. He would suspect that it could had been that he was sick from after the soap water incident but Kraglin hadn’t eaten for breakfast either. But just like breakfast he looked hungry, drool gathering at the corner of his mouth while he followed Yondu’s spoon with a deep intensity. At least that was what Yondu thought he did, he still had problems understanding what Kraglin was looking at with those eyes.

“Hey, are you not going to eat that? Let me have it instead.”

Suddenly a kree guy next to them reach for Kraglin’s food and since Yondu is watching Kraglin’s face he see the change. Kraglin goes from being obsessed with Yondu’s food to surprised that someone is taking his food away and then sad to finally go to angry. His drooling boy turn wild murderous animal in under 3 seconds and Yondu can just sit dumbfounded as Kraglin turn to the kree with a snarl and let his big sharp fangs smash together. Luckily kree guy is a ravager and you don’t stay alive long in that occupation if you don’t have fast reflexes. Kraglin’s teet closes just millimeters away from chomping at least one finger off.

 

Everything goes quiet in the mess hall.

 

Yondu is still just staring at Kraglin. He has a chill running down his spine. It’s both thrilling and terrifying to see the wild animal in Kraglin, the primal rage that have Yondu's instincts scream ‘warning, predator!’. It’s hard to think this is the guy that this morning hid behind him because he was scared when they met a random Krylorian in the korridor.

Since Yondu was watching the kree too he saw then change in him when his chock change to anger. This could turn ugly.

 

“What the! Your pet is completely feral, you can’t have that running lose on the ship! Keep a muzzle on it or put it down. I nearly lost my hand!” the kree guy shouted angrily and, at a safe enough distance, pointed at Kraglin that only growled at him.

 

“Now, listen here.” Yondu said loud so everyone that was listening could here.

 

He stood up to make himself look more intimidating. But also to be able to partly shield Kraglin from the crowd. He put his hand warningly on the A-Chiltarian’s neck to remind him to keep himself in check. He could feel Kraglin sag a bit but Yondu’s focus was at the crowd.

 

“That was his food, and you tried to take it from him. We are ravagers, we don’t steal from each other,” Yondu said loud and clear.

 

“He’s not a ravager.”

 

A asshole in the crowd that thought they were really smart.

 

“Maybe not technically yet, BUT he will be and if you messes with him in the meantime or go whine to Stakar about this I will have a nice little chat with you.” Yondu smiled and calmly stroked his arrow. All eyes was drawn to it by the motion. A common shudder when through the crowd, by now Yondu had been on enouth mission with the other ravagers to show off his ability and no one wanted to be the repeat. Yondu kept his cocky face, he hoped it would be enough to keep them from telling Stakar. And he couldn't actually go killing of crew to make them quiet because then Stakar would skin him alive. He had seem to mean it at least when he had said it last time Yondu killed the person responsible for washing clothes because they had used the wrong detergent. Yondu couldn't help he had sensitive skin.  

 

The rest of the crew was angry but Yondu stared them down until they started to dissolve in muttering clusters. Some came late and had miss what had happened but they quickly scampered away again when they saw Yondu in the center.

 

With a sigh he sat down again and picked his spoon up. Kraglin watched him closely with a concerned expression.

 

“You are a handful. I’m telling you, you need to stop lashing out at people. Save those teeth for missions and battlefields.” Yondu muttered but couldn't help himself from stroking Kraglin’s head soothingly. They satt like that for a few seconds while Yondu let the sound from around the mess hall fade to a background noise. He calmed his breathing, focusing on the light shifting in Kraglin’s pretty fur.

 

“Why don’t you eat?” Yondu asked after he was calm enough and met Kraglin’s eyes.

  
Kraglin did not answer him. He did however look extremely uncomfortable and squirmed in place like Yondu had asked him a very personal question.

Yondu gave up on the subject for now. He had lost his appetite and tiredly pushed the leftovers away. In a instant Kraglin snatched the bowl up and devoured the mush like he hadn’t had food in a week. The bowl hardly had time to hit the table with a soft klinc before the A-Chiltarian had picked up his own bowl that the kree guy had dropped when Kraglin attacked him. He rapidly stuffed the food in his mouth, using the spoon this time, and then when finishing that going for the mug of water. Yondu just sat in silence watching stray droplets drip from Kraglin’s mouth as he chugged the mug. The centaurian wondered if he had pissed of some god or someone with the power to make his life take the turn it was going right now. It was way to bisar to be like this by mear fluke.

 

***

 

Stakar was on his way to storage on level F. The quartermaster was concerned that the fluctuating temperatures on that level would cause the produce to get bad sooner than they could eat them. Stakar was sure they could handle this themselves but he liked being involved with his crew’s problems to get sense for when things could go really bad and not first after he got a report.

On his way there he happened to run into Yondu. Or, more correctly, he spotted Yondu with his new pet and he hide behind a steel beam before they saw him. He was the captain, if he wanted to hid behind a pillar he could do that. It was nothing degrading about that, he merely observed his problem in its natural habitat without his interfering.

Stakar was surprised to see the A-Chiltarian with Yondu. They were helping out with the permanent repairing one of the walls that had taking a heavy hit the last time they had a heist and only been temporarily fixed for them not to be sucked out in the black space.

Stakar hadn’t seen him, or Yondu, in several days after he had found out about the stowaway. He had check his datapad to see if Yondu was acting like a shit and ducked chores but he had logged hours as done. Stakar had noticed that he had different chores than he normally had and when he had clicked them he saw they were assigned by T'Naga. So Yondu had run to Martinex to complain. Nothing unusual, and as long as it wasn’t Aleta he was okay with it. And if Martinex helped keeping Yondu out of his life that was nothing Stakar would complain about. So he had dropped it and focused on his job instead, he couldn't babysit Yondu all the time after all.

The centaurian was a handful. It wasn’t like Stakar hadn’t expected setting a kree battled slave free would be a dance on roses but sometimes it feels like he had taken water over his head. The first period had been intense but rewarding, to see Yondu go from a puppet to come out of his shell more and start to make his own decisions. He wasn't used to that and some of his decision ended in catastrophe as long as it involved anything outside a battlefield. Like deciding to adopt a A-Chiltarian without asking.

In true, Stakar was proud that Yondu had made a decision that big for himself but he was to angry at him at the same time for going behind his back with something like that. He didn’t taught him free will to pull this kind of shit. Lately actually, Yondu had been pulling more and more shit. It seemed like he had realised he was no longer a slave and now experimented with his new boundaries. He seemed to tried to take up all his lost years and nowadays more acted like a teenager high on hormones with all the rebeliusnes that followed than the passiv killer Stakar had first met. He still had a long way to go, being treated like a thing for twenty years didn’t just magically disappear.

Stakar was a bit impressed though that Yondu actually dared to take the A-Chiltarian outside his room, risking Stakar to see him and thereby going against Stakars words about him not wanting to see the A-Chiltarian, practically spoken like an order.

 

The A-Chiltarian was lifting a steel plate so the others could attach it to the wall. Those plates were heavy but the boy didn’t seemed to break a sweat and he was smiling while patiently waiting for the others to finish.

When the new recruit, Tullk, had manage to attach it he patted the A-Chiltarian on his shoulder for a work well done. Stakar could see even from were he was standing how he flinched at the touch but Tullk didn’t seemed to be bothered by it. They all seemed to work well together and had made good progress on the work. The captain's eyes fell on his Problem. He watch as Yondu showed his new toy how to use the bolt gun. He repeated himself very patiently and held the gun together with the A-Chiltarian the first times before he let him try it on his own. Yondu seemed calm and he made a joke with Tullk and even if Stakar couldn't here it but he was sure it was inappropriate and involved the bolt gun. Yondu seemed happy. The Yondu Stakar was seeing in front of himself was leading the work and giving advice and working well in group. It was so far from the quiet serious slave that Stakar had first met that it was slightly bisar. Stakar couldn't help but to feel proud over it.

He quietly snuck out of there so no one would see him, he had no interest in disturbing the peace if it worked.

 

***

 

He had called, and hung up, then called again, and yes, look at that, hung up again.

He tried to look busy with some reports when she called back.

 

“Honey, it’s sweet that I make you act like an insecure teenager calling his crush but the sweetness is overrated and if you call me one more time when I’m in the middle of work I will show you the true meaning of a diet.” Aleta said with a shark grin when her face showed at the screen.

 

Stakar frown at her indignant.

 

“I just didn’t know if I should worry you with this problem dear, since you are so busy.” he answered indifferent.

 

“What problem?” she suspiciously squinted with her eyes.

 

“Yondu.”

 

“Argh, who els? You are right, you shouldn't worry me with this problem, goodbye.” Aleta said and reached to dismiss the call.

 

“Aleta!”

 

“Yes dear?” she answered with a sugar sweet voice.

 

“Please, be serious, this problem is… It’s not expected.. I... “

 

“Please do tell me”

 

“Yondu adopted a pet.”

 

“Aww, cute. Make sure to have it potty trained.” Aleta said deadpanned and reached to dismiss the call again.

 

“It’s not funny. It’s not really a pet, but I’m not sure Yondu fully understands that… It’s a A-Chiltarian.”

 

“Oh… that’s not a pet at all.” Aleta stated and stopped being interested in dismissing the call.

 

“I know, that’s why I classifying him as a stowaway and kicking him of at the next port.”

 

“Sooo… what’s the problem?” Aleta really didn’t see any problem. Her husband tended to over exaggerate too.

 

“Yondu went behind my back! It’s a big thing, he smuggles someone abroad without telling me!” Stakar nearly yelled.

 

“Well, it wouldn't be really smuggling if the told you now would it?”

 

“Aleta, please. This is serious, what if A-Chiltarian would had been someone that wanted to harm us? I mean, I know he won't, I wouldn't  let Yondu keep him in his room if I suspected that, but hypothetically he could have been someone dangerous. Yondu is going further and further with his antics, I’m worried he one day will take one step to far and cross the linje and break the code.”

 

“Oh, come on Stakar, it’s not that big of a deal. Yondu got himself a project, he is not that much different from someone I know.”

 

“This is a completely different case!”

 

“Wait… did you just said you let Yondu keep him in his room? I thought you said he was a stowaway?” Aleta asked confused.

 

“He is.”

 

“So why is he not in the brig? Did Yondu look at you with big eyes and said pretty please?” Aleta said with a smirk.

 

“What? No, I… I… I don’t know okay! I was angry, and I just said I didn’t want to see him again. There were no need to make a scene out of it and drag him to the brig and all.” Stakar sputtered.

 

“If you say so, But it could be good for Yondu, to have something to focus on and someone to interact with.”

 

“You want him to KEEP him?”

 

“He is a person Stakar, so no, I don’t want Yondu to keep him, as in pet. I want YOU to keep him as crew so both Yondu and this stowaway gets a chance of becoming friends.”

 

“You’re insane.”

 

“Yes, that’s why you love me. Now, I have a lot of work so I’m going to leave you to parenting. See you next week on the meeting?” Aleta said to round this talk up, she did have a lot to do after all.

 

“Yes, we will probably arrive a bit early too to get some rest and meet up with all.”

 

“Okay. Love you.”

 

“Love you too.”

 

***

 

Yondu was just exiting the storage room after picking up some more bolts for the bolt gun. He had allowed Kraglin to handle it and it had resulted in a lot of redoing before the bolts were attached to the sheets of metal to be considered good enough to not accidentally shake lose in a solarstorm. So what if it had cost more resources than if he had done it himself, Kraglin had been happy and the last ones he had nearly manage on the first try.

He didn’t make it back far before his com siganlated. He was about to ignore it but then he saw that it was Aleta.

Puzzled he punched the answer button once he closed himself back up in the storage room.

 

“Hi asshole.” Aleta greeted him cheekily.

 

“Hi maniac.” Yondu answered fondly with a snort.

 

“I heard you pissed off my dear husband.”

 

“You gotta be more specific. Was it yesterday or the last hour?”

 

They smiled at each other with mirt.

 

“He said you pull some shit with a stowaway A-Chiltarian?”

 

Yondu sigh tiredly. Okay, so talking to Martinex had been fine but have a feelings-talk so close after the last one was a bit much.

 

“They treated him like an animal and I had to do something about it. It’s no different from what Stakar did for me but he’s all stuck up about it and is going to kick him out as soon we hit port.”

 

“I figured it was something down that line even if it sometimes is a bit hard to fully understand my husbands ranting. You really agitated him. I would be nice if you stopped doing that since listen to his complaining about your antics is a bit tiresome.”

 

“Pleas, you love to see him pissed.” Yondu said, not believing her at all.

 

“Ah, yes I do.” Aleta said with a wicked smile. “Reminds me about why I agreed to married him.” Sooo… What’s this A-Chiltarian’s name?” she continued.

 

“Kraglin… Obfonteri.” Yondu had to pause a moment to remember the surname he had given him when they were visiting the doctor.

 

“Kraglin? Cute. But there are always people being ill treated in this galaxy, why do you need to save this one particularly?”

 

“It was just a fluke, he happened to bee there, I happen to see him getting tasered and I decided to do something about having my good mood for the day ruined.” Yondu answered dismissive,

 

“Uh-huh? And now you trying to make him stay out of pure stubbornness?” Aleta asked challenging.

 

“Stakar thinks that.”

 

“But that’s not how it is?”

 

“I don’t know. It’s just… Kraglin is a good guy, he haven't had it easy but he is trying his best. It’s just… Sometimes I get this feeling that I want life to be more than about me… I mean, the krees taught me that I was worth nothing. And Stakar taught me free will, to want something and how to take it. But sometimes when I see Kraglin I feel like... it’s not about just getting to piss of Stakar, that was never the reason I brought him aboard. I… I feel like I want to help him because that’s the right thing to do?”

Yondu finished his rambling and looked up at Aleta confused.

 

He found her staring at him like she just had a revelation. Her eyes was wide open and her mouth a little bit open like she was in the middle of a gasp. There were something in her eyes when she looked at him that made Yondu think she was proud of him but that thought made him uncomfortable so he didn’t want to think about it.

 

“I need to go back with this.” He said gruffly, waving the bolts in front of the holo.

 

“Sure. Okay. Just one more question. Do you got a plan to make Stakar change his mind?”

 

Yondu sighed.

 

“Well… I’m trying to make Kraglin fit in as well as possible so that he will see that he would be good contribution to the ship. So I’m letting him follow me around doing chores. But I’m running out of time.”

 

“Yes you are. And even if your plan is a good start, your damn fool of captain is a stubborn man. He would probably not disagree with you that Kraglin would be a contribution to the ship but so is a lot of other people that he can recruitin any port you stop. And they would probably not need as much training either. You have to play on the difference here from a random new recruit. I know you hate it Yondu, but you have to focus on sentimentality. Kraglin is an important statement for you, and even if Stakar doesn't care about Kraglin, he cares about you. Talk to him calmly and civilised and remind him what he did for you, remind him how you turned out and point out what’s the right thing to do and not the most logical. You seems happier than before and I really want you to succeed with this because it seems important to you.”

 

“I will try. Thank you.”

 

“Your welcome.”

 

“Any chance you can refuse sex with him as a leverage?” Yondu asked as a by the way.

 

“Honey, I’m sorry, I want to be supportive but I have already planned all of it and I’m hoping it will be a short meeting with the other captains because momma needs it.”

 

“Uh, yeah, okay, you don't have to tell me more. Bye”

 

“Bye sugar pie.”

 

Yondu stood for several minutes in the storeroom and contemplated what they had discussed. Aleta had probably right, she knew Stakar well. But that didn’t help Yondu, this whole sentimental thing was not his thing.

And speaking of sentimentality, yes, okay, fine, it felt better after talking to Aleta too.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a filling chapter because I wanted to elaborate on some things more before it's time for the end chapter. Which will be soon.

Today was the last day.

It was the last day that he could convince Stakar that Kraglin would be a good contribution to the crew. Tomorrow they would arrive at a planet to conduct ravager business and Yondu would be busy kicking Kraglin of the ship - if Stakar got his wish true. Yondu was otherwise grounded from missions or even setting his foot on the planet.

The centaurian was laying in his bed, he had awoken early, to many thoughts in his head to sleep. Kraglin had worked good yesterday, the boy was strong and didn’t complain about getting hours and hours of hard work. He seemed very happy to be allowed to follow Yondu around and be a part of everything. Sure, he wasn’t that smart, Yondu had to explain to him very clearly and often repeat himself for it to stick. But he catch on more quickly if someone physically showed him what to do. At least as long as it wasn’t more than a few steps. Yondu would love to take him with on a mission, to see what he could do with those pointy teeth of his.

The other crew, the ones that  wasn't assholes, had seemed to enjoy working with him also. Tullk especially had seemed to work well with Kraglin. Tullk was old for a new recruit, but that made him more sure of himself, he had a certain peace in his demeanor. He wasn't afraid of the A-Chiltarian’s teeth and he had been patient with him. Kraglin had even let him keep his hand lightly on his shoulder at the end of the day even if it had looked a bit stiff.

Yondu looked over at Kraglin laying in his bed. He was laying on his back with his hands on his stomach, the occasional twitch in his sleep like he had dreams. He looked more relaxed than ever. Yondu hadn't thought about it because he had never seen him otherwise but if he compared with sleeping Kraglin before he had looked more tense and guarded, now he looked more content. Hard work and new things to occupy his brain really did seemed to do good for him.  
  
Yondu most definitely ignored the tiny feeling of guilt for not letting him out sooner. This wasn’t easy, he didn’t know much about A-Chiltarians and Kraglin didn’t exactly tell him things if he didn’t directly ask him. With the history Yondu had himself, he all too well understood why he didn’t – don’t speak if not spoken to.  
  
That reminded Yondu about yesterday when he had asked Kraglin a direct question and he hadn't answered. He had looked embarrassed about it so he seemed to understand the question but did not want to answer it. Meaning the answer was probably something he thought Yondu didn’t want to hear. So it was either something inconvenient or something connected to A-Chiltarian culture.

Now was as good as time as ever to read up on A-Chiltarians. Yondu had promised Martinex he would do that but it had maybe been a little to much of ‘I’ll do it later’.  

Yondu picked up his padd and clicked opened the list of links that Martinex had send him. He had been kind enough to mark the ones he shouldn't read (their disgusting titles was enough for Yondu to trust his judgment)  and to highlight the ones written in less advanced language. The Kree had taught Yondu to read, he had been a higher ranked slave than he liked to care to remember and knowing how to read had been a wanted skill for him. But even so it had been more simple texts written in kree and not medical reports written by people paid by the word.

 

He chose article by chance and eyed it through. It was interesting, it talked about the secretion from the A-Chiltarian eyes. They don’t have eyelids and their eyes are not moist. It consist of a hexagon shaped red tinted hard membrane. But occasionally they would need to “wash” those eyes and then they would secrete a liquid that they applied evenly with the help of the fur of their arms. _Gross_ . Yondu was glad he had eyelids, that just sounded... just, yeah. He had never seen Kraglin do it, but then he had mostly left him alone all day so he could have done it then.  
He had seen him  secrete when he had been sad and scared after Stakar had busted them and that had looked much more like crying than “washing his eyes”. There was a note in the article that said that it had sometimes been observed that it could happen even when the A-Chiltarian’s wasn’t washing their eyes but it was more of a mention and the emotional state of their object of study didn’t seem to be of interest of the author.

So interesting. But Yondu was looking for weird eating habits and not cleaning habits.

He searched for eating in the articles and narrowed it down.

He found one that talked about the A-Chiltarian’s diet. They were mostly all eaters except for some veggietales that was normal to the most common species but apparently tasted wretched for A-Chiltarian’s. Raw meat from specieses with “good tasting meat” (a list of those was added, centaurians was thankfully not on it) and really sweet fruit was a treat for them on the other hand. Yondu put a mental note on that, hopefully he would be able to buy that treat to Kraglin that he had thought of when Kraglin had paid too much attention to the chef. There was also recommendations on what to give them not to get tartar and what to give to make the fur soft and shiny.

Yondu got frustrated after a while not finding anything and then he did a cross reference search with ‘feeding’ and ‘Sir’ and hit jackpot.

 

The text before him clearly stated that a A-Chiltarian would never eat before their Sir had eating their meal.

 

Yondu put the padd down to ponder on that. Seeing it like that, Kraglin’s behavior really made sense. If he saw Yondu as his Sir, and the evidence for him seeing him as such was building up, he would want to protect him. And letting Yondu eat himself ful first before eating himself was logical then. Or maybe it was more of a alfa/beta thing were the Sir person was the alfa?

But why would Kraglin be embarrassed over that?  
It was true though that when Yondu had taken Kraglin aboard the ship, he had told him he didn’t need to call him sir. Yondu had meant that as in sir with a small letter, but what if Kraglin had thought he had meant Sir with a big letter? That Yondu had something against the Sir thing?  
Yondu had never reminded him of not having to call him sir, he had just said that as a by the way and Kraglin had not seemed to take it seriously since he continued to call him that. It was possible that he had been embarrassed at dinner because he had not been capable of stopping himself from following his instincts even when Yondu clearly had been irritated over them this time.

He had clearly been uncomfortable with the question why he hadn’t eaten and maybe that had been because he didn’t want to confess that he could not resist his “animalistic instincts”. But as Martinex had said, not animal, just a typical A-Chiltarian thing.  

Also, the way the article was written it seemed Sir was a non gendered honorific. Which again pointed out that it was a really bad job performance of the universal translators. Yondu would like to know what Kraglin really was saying. But how did you say a word that don’t exist in the other person's vocabulary? Yondu knew how well it went the few times Martinex persuaded him to say something in centaurian language, another language not liked by the universal translators.

A rustle had Yondu’s attention. He looked up from his padd and saw that Kraglin had wokend. He knew because he had turned so he was laying on his side, looking at Yondu with a creepy smile. It somehow made Yondu blush, being pretty sure of what Kraglin thought Yondu would do just like the other mornings.

“Stop staring at me like that you pervert. Let’s go have some breakfast instead.” Yondu huffed and got up from the bed. If Kraglin was disappointed the happiness from the mention of food disguised that.

Yondu put on his clothes slowly, still distracted with his thoughts. He wanted to test the hypothesis about the food that he now had. Kraglin quickly eeled into his clothes and bounced up to Yondu, nearly tripping him over in his eagerness.

“Yeah yeah, good morning to you too.” Yondu muttered bemused when Kraglin stroked himself against Yondu affectionately and put his nose in the crook of his neck to absorb his smell.  
The longer fur on his cheek tickled Yondu and he scratched Kraglin under his chin to get a good excuse to get them away from him before his giggles exposed him.

 

The headed for mess. It was a quiet morning, they were early. People kept to themself, Yondu noticed them staring but after yesterday no one approached.  
To test his theory of food he only took half his normal portion.

 

“Something wrong Udonta? You usually eat more.” The chef asked with concern.

 

“Later.” Yondu just answered and held up his hand in a shushing gesture.

 

Kraglin got his normal big portion and they sat down. Yondu ate his small portion quickly while glancing at Kraglin. He patiently waited, but looked as always interested in Yondu’s food and drool was gathering at the corner of his mouth.

Yondu put down his spoon and pushed his bowl away like he was finished. Kraglin immediately picked his own bowl up and gulped down his food, hardly remembering to breathe between spoons fulls.

When Kraglin had eaten, Yondu took his own bowl and went for a second portion. Kraglin tried to get up after him, thinking they were disposing the dirty dishes in the cleaning rack.

“Stay.” Yondu said and held up a hand while backing of for the queue once more.

Kraglin looked at him confused, head tilted to the side.                  

 

“What are you up to?” the chef asked suspicious.

“Nothing, just testing theories. Give me the rest.” Yondu said dismissively.

The chef grunted disapprovingly but poured the rest in Yondu’s bowl.

The text about A-Chiltarian’s seemed to correlate well with Kraglins behavior so far. Yondu had gotten a little bit excited when he found the behavior was connected to the Sir bit, it would be really cool if he would be Kraglin’s. The not so cool bit about it was that eating would take much more time if he had to wait for Kraglin to start after him. That was maybe okay on a slow day and when you had ship duties but that would be impractical in a middle of a mission. Ravager life did contain a lot of inconsistency and you took the down periods when they came and ate food when you could because you never knew when you would have time for it next time. So even if Yondu liked the thought of Kraglin waiting for him to finish he needed to learn him to eat at the same time. He had a theory that if he just ate something small first so that Kraglin got the go signal to eat he could start with that and getting Kraglin used to the idea to not wait.  
He arrived at the table with his second portion and sat down next to the confused A-Chiltarian.

And then that was aproxemetly the time when Yondu realised that he may have done some calculating errors in his plan.

 

Because when Kraglin realised that food was for Yondu, and that he had in fact not been finished eating when Kraglin had started, he turned absolutely devastated.  
It was painful to watch, Yondu didn’t know how he packed so much emotions into those unblinkable eyes of his but he did.  
And his expression was pure horror and guilt.  
  
Yondu stopped eating and just stared at him surprised, he had not expected that reaction. The A-Chiltarian lips was trembling, he turned his ears back as far as the would go, the excessive skin above his eyes worried together in a troubled frown. He looked so incredibly guilty, it even rivaled the look he had had when Yondu had found his shoes chewed to bits.  
  
Suddenly he lowered himself to the table like a weird bow. He put his chin on it, pouring out over the table and flatting himself out like a blue rug, like all the air had left him. The tremor had traveled down the rest of his body, he looked like he was about to start to cry.

Yondu didn’t know what to do, he just sat frozen in horror and looked at what his actions had caused. He hadn’t expected the eating part to be this big of deal.

Kraglin carefully moved his head closer to Yondu’s hand, and softly stroked his chin against it. He slowly rubbed his head in small motions on his hand and then his tongue came out to lick it with small deliberate strokes. He rubbed himself and licked alternately until Yondu realised he was apologizing, he was asking for Yondu’s forgiveness. Something about this whole situation just reminded Yondu far to much of his time with the Kree, it made him sick to his stomach that he had caused Kraglin this.

The centaurian pushed his bowl of unfinished breakfast away and then opened his hand to grab the A-Chiltarian’s chin. He determined lifted it up so they were at the same eye level, Kraglin followed the motion without fuss, looking surprised at him.

“Kraglin, I’m sorry, I didn’t understand, I just wanted you to eat at the same time as I. We will take this slower, okay? I’m not mad at you boy.” Yondu said while looking with a fire in his eyes at Kraglin’s multiple facets.

It was slow and small but he could feel the A-Chiltarian relaxing a bit, sinking his chin more comfortable in his hand. He move his other hand to scratch behind his ear, pointedly ignoring the small flinch when Kraglin for a brief second thought he would hit him. The A-Chiltarian tighten all up again but Yondu persistently continued to scratch all the good spots and finally he relaxed more fully and let Yondu fold his ears up again to a more proud position than the timid back folded one.

“Why don’t we scratch this and move on? We have a lot of chores to do today.” Yondu said and got up.

 

Kraglin was right at his heel and if the A-Chiltarian stroked himself against him a little bit more for comfort and reassurance than usual then he was not the one to call it out.

 

***

 

Most of the chores the first shift was repair jobs. The job they had done to get them the payout Yondu had collected at the planet he found Kraglin on had been successful but still caused them some damage. Like all jobs they had did, Ravager business was not a safe occupation. Repairing M-ships, like they was doing now, maybe wasn't the most easiest task. Yondu had no idea what half the gizmos did so he was happy as long as the bird he owned did not crash. That still happens far too often, he had got himself plenty flying hours since Stakar had freed him but Youndu flew as Stakar put it “bold”.

So if Kraglin didn’t get this chore in all its technical glory, he could still fetch wrenches for the people who got it while Yondu help banging out dents.

 

It was nice not being the most untecnical on the team, Kraglin and him could make fun out of the tech people when they got too nerdy. Kraglin liked his jokes, that was a nice change.

It was some good hours of work. One o the girls bribed Kraglin with crackers which granted her the privileged of petting him on the head under a very limited time. Yondu needed to teach him not to sell himself that cheap. He should at least make her give him the ones with fillings in between.

 

When the shift was over they headed for the mess hall again. Yondu made sure to pet Kraglin on the head for a work well done. He didn’t pay any cracker fee and made sure the tech girl saw his taunting grin. Kraglin, totally oblivious, just enjoyed the attention.

 

***

Yondu could practically feel Kraglin’s eyes bore into his back. The boy was obviously watching him for any suspicious behavior that might cause Yondu to have a second portion. Yondu still felt bad for that and took extra just to make it sure he would not in fact be able to get a second refill if he did not want to explode.

He ended up not being able to eat all he took which led to a problem. The chef would be furious at him if he threw anything. He pushed it annoyed away from himself, resting his chin in one hand. Kraglin was still watching him, he had his brow furrowed and seemed worried about this deviation from Yondu's normal behavior. He had not touch his food.  
Yondu sighed.

 

”You can eat now, I won't be able to get another bit down. And I promise I wont get a second portion.” he muttered.

Kraglin obviously did not believe him. That was just great, his stunt this morning broke his A-Chiltarian and now the idiot would die from starvation.

“Come on, eat. Here, this is really good, open up big.” Yondu said and picked a piece of unidentified meat and held it up to Kraglin’s mouth.

Kraglin’s worried expression turned surprised and then he with nere reverence opened his mouth and accepted the offered food. Yondu huffed at him, that had went unacceptably easy, was he going to have to feed him like a toddler from now on? He gave Kraglin another piece, then another. Kraglin seemed to be in bliss, opening his mouth big and letting Yondu put the food there, practically sucking the centaurian’s fingers on the way out.

His excessive skin over his eyes had hitched down and was now nearly covering half of them, he looked drugged.  
When Yondu gave him another piece there were some sauce on it that dripped down Yondu's hand and Kraglin put his tongue out to lick it up from him. He took slow blissful strokes, and then used the suction cup at the end of his tongue. It took every fiber in Yondu's body not to giggle out loud at the feeling of it. It was so weird, like tiny little soft kisses was traveling down his hand and removing any stray droplets.  
He looked up at Kraglin with a smile. He was very close, practically laying over the table and eating out of Yondu's hand. Yondu was suddenly very aware about the fact that they still was in the mess hall and that there were a lot of people watching them right now.

 

“Ehum... We... we should. Eh... come on boy, lets go.” Yondu cleared his throat and got up from the chair. If he had to adjust himself that was due to the fact he had taken his les favored underwears, not anything else. Kraglin looked at him dazed and confused but when Yondu took the plates and left for the exit he quickly scrambled after him.

 

###

 

Yondu headed back to his room. It took to long to feed Kraglin piece by piece so he had to come up with a better solution. It had worked fine when he had given Kraglin food in his room before. Maybe he had really fucked up this morning with that second portion so he needed to slow things down and go back to where it had worked and restart.

 

Kraglin was practically hanging of him when they walked down the corridor. He always keeps himself close to Yondu's back but now it was ridiculous. He had a big misstuvius smile, showing of unusual many teeth. Yondu would lie if he would say the predatory look didn’t make his underwear even more uncomfortable. Kraglin emitted some low weird trilling sounds that Yondu had never heard him do, like a weird giggle. It reminded him of an old memory from long time ago, before the Kree, when his playmates had happily chirping to each other when they run around in the greens of his homeplanet, small red fin nearly not visible amongst the plants.

Kraglin and him maybe wasn’t the same species, but Yondu could still understand the feeling he was emitting well enough that he understood that Kraglin was very happy right now. Yondu opened his door and tried to ignore to ghost tingling in a Tahlei he no longer had.

 

“Here son, this is for you, you eat this. I’ll... I’ll wait right here on my bed” Yondu said and put the plates down next to Kraglin’s nest.

 

Like the centaurian had hoped Kraglin happily trailed over and sat down to eat without problem. He ate more slow and measured now too then before. He used the utensils without Yondu's prompting, he still wasn't any good with them, he slobbed food all over himself.  
  
Watchin that tongue come out taking care of the mess reminded Yondu again about what had just happened in the mess hall. So okay, maybe it wasn't the underwear, he was embarrassing hard. His cheeks was heating when he sat down and casually, accidentally, rested his hands in his lap, on top of of the dent in his pants. When Kraglin was happily chomping mushrooms he added some pressure to that dent and slowly rubbed in small circles. Dammit, that only made it worse.  
  
Kraglin picked up the second plate and Yondu slowly opened the flyer when the fork scraped against the plate. Kraglin was turned away from him and to absorbed with food too notice when he pulled his dick out. The nodes was leaking plenty and when Yondu traveled down further his knot was embarrassing swollen already.  
Shit. It wasn't like he was a teenager anymore, he had been with the Krees for 20 years, his age no longer even had the number two first. But remembering how that tongue had felt on his hand, Kraglin sucking his finger inside his mouth with that hooded blissful look really did things to him.  
  
He tried to be quiet, breath normal. He had worked on it the last days when he had pleasured himself when Kraglin had been lying next to him. A voice in the back of his head told him it was rude to do this when Kraglin was eating, but then Kraglin put a _gveny_ vegetable in his mouth and slowly sucked it in and out of his mouth to get to the sauce in a motion that only spurred Yondu's fantasies on.

 

Yondu massage the top, it was nearly painfully with his calloused hands but it still felt good. He mostly just dealt with his inconvenience, he hardly ever indulge in any fantasy. Fantasies about long bony fingers that in Yondu’s head was circling around something totally different than the crumbs on the plate. Yondu could feel it bild up now, traveling down his stomach and further down, tingling the whole way. He didn’t last long and suddenly he came with a gasp.

 

Kraglin’s ear twitched.

 

And then he turned around to look over at Yondu.  
Yondu could imaging what he was seeing. A multiple version of the centaurian, flushed navy, sweaty and panting, his pants opened and his dick out. Cum and slick covering his crotch, knot still inflated making the softening cock still stand a little. It was embarrassing, and filthy, Yondu couldn’t help himself from wanting to cum again.

 

He tried to come up with a excuse, why he had done this next to Kraglin when he was eating but his brain was a mush right now. He probably wouldn't be able to come up with an excuse later either.

 

Then Kraglin moved.

 

There was still a fog in Yondu's brain so he reacted slowly. Kraglin was on his knees in front of him before he even had work out to flinch. His hands were on Yondu’s knees, pulling them apart slightly and then he bend forward and licked a long stripe from knot to top.

 

At the touch Yondu woke up from the fog, flinched badly and sputtering threw himself away from Kraglin. Kraglin looked at him surprised while Yondu clumsily got up.

 

”OKAY! No, we need time out, time out! This is bad, very very bad. We are not doing this. I’m going to go clean up and then we continue with our chores, okay.” Yondu practically screeched and hurriedly went out of the room.

 

Fuck fuck fuck! What the hell was he doing? What the hell was Kraglin doing? He really needed to teach him about consent. Actually, they both needed to freshen up on that subject. Stakar had just quickly had the embarrassingly awkward TALK when he had realised that sex education had had to leave room for “how to found the jugular quickest on an  unknown species” in Yondu's curriculum from the Kree.

 

Yondu needed to talk to Stakar about what to do in a situation like this.

 

Yondu would NEVER talk to Stakar about this.


	9. Chapter 9

It was awkward afterwards. For Yondu at least, Kraglin looked totally carefree, like what had just happened in Yondu’s room wasn’t very bad and very irresponsible. Kraglin was more focused on some of the crew they were working with right now. It had been decided that the fluctuation on level F was a too big of a problem and they were now moving the food stored there to cram in into some of the other storage rooms. Kraglin was good at carrying things but some of the other crew noticed that Yondu had to point at one box at a time that had to be moved. They thought it was funny that Kraglin didn’t understand the concept of ‘everything in this room is going to be moved’.

Kraglin was aware that they was making fun of him. Maybe not over what exactly but clearly he got that they were not friendly. The A-Chiltarian was stiff in his movements, he hunched more and had a almost snarl on his face that showed of more teeth than normal. It looked threatening enough for the others to keep to just whispers and mean glances.

Suddenly there is a crash above their heads. One of the crew is up on some crates several meters from the ground and they just dropped one of the crates they were moving. It smashes against some others and out of it falls Ggunnie fruit. Yondu just registres a blue blur in his peripheral. It's Kraglin. Before the fruit have even begin to start falling to the ground he take three quick jumps on nearby crates and snatched the fruit in the air with his mouth.

He lands on the floor smoothly in front of them, all predator like, just as he bites the Ggunnie fruit and its dark purple juice runs down his chin like he has just rip someone's throat out. Yondu so wants to take him with on a mission.

The other crew looks to have a variety of emotions all from awe to fear and anger. They turn away and decides to take care of the crates in the other corner instead.

Yondu can’t help himself from grinning and ruffeling Kraglin's head.

 

“Who’s a good boy? Yes you are, yes you.” the centaurian cooing at the A-Chiltarian that looks pleased at the attention but embarrassed too.

Also, Yondu actually got to see Kraglin “washing” his eyes that afternoon. Yes, it was very gross.

***

Last meal for the day. Yondu had a new plan, hopefully not a one that would blow up in his face this time. He had done some more reading while taking a break from carrying boxes. The others had bitched about it but Kraglin had growled at them and they had muttering turned away to continue the moving.

Yondu liked having a guard dog behind his back. It was mostly fun to threaten people into submission but also tiring to do it all the time. So it was nice to have someone do it for him, made him feel special and important.

He opened up the article he had been reading before. He saw that there were more text that he had not read yet. The article really was a goldmine. The author talked about a Sir feeding his A-Chiltarian as something special, apparently some kind of bonding thing. Yondu could not help to snort at the thought of buying a A-Chiltarians love with food. Obviously the article meant it deeper than that, the action of the Sir feeding the A-Chiltarian directly from his hand was some sort of acknowledgment act, like confirming they still were Sir/A-Chiltarian and everything was fine.

 

It made Yondu think back about he had fed Kraglin in his room the first time. Kraglin had seemed very excited about it, he always was excited about food, but looking back now when Yondu better understood Kraglin’s expressions and the articles, he could not completely rule out that the look Kraglin had maybe been hopefully asking if it was more than just the food that was his. And today at lunch, when Yondu hadn’t just giving him a bowl with food like the other times but actually put food in Kraglin's mouth like the article had said... that had been... intense.

So he had come up with a new simple strategi to make Kraglin eat. This time he went to the tables first and made him wait there. Kraglin looked very worried because that was what had happened last time he did a fatal mistake. Yondu ignored him and fetch two plates with food for them.

 

”Here, I brought you something. I’m giving you this food so you can feed from it because we are... ok, we, you and I are ok everything is fine between us.” Yondu lamely said. Okay, so this hadn't sounded this corny in his head. He put the plate down with a sigh. He wasn't feeling it, either did Kraglin so it seemed. The A-Chiltarian was just looking politely but puzzled. Yeah, no, this was not a bonding moment like early, that shit had even made his nonexistent Tahlei tingle. So feeding Kraglin from a plate was not the same thing as him stuffing food into Kraglin’s mouth.

 

Yondu muttered to himself and began eating. This was hard, Kraglin was so damn uncooperative too – why could he not just say what he wanted?  Yondu had barely heard him speak since he got here but still he had made that joke when they left the doctor so he knew he wasn’t stupid. He had a brain, he just chose not to be verbal with it. He shoveled food into his mouth, chin in his hand and a sour expression. Kraglin wasn’t eating as usual. Yondu dragged his finger along the edge of the plate to catch some mush and bopped Kraglin's nose with it. The A-Chiltarian flinched surprised at suddenly having food on his nose. It was a big nose, and Kraglin expertly darted out with his tongue and catch the food. He happily smiled at Yondu afterwards but it turned worried when he saw Yondu’s serious look.

 

”We are going to see Stakar now.”

The A-Chiltarian did not like that and scrunched up his face and showed his teeth.

“Hey, I know you don’t like him but he’s the captain and you should show some respect.” Yondu reproached jokenly. Kraglin got it and smiled cocky at him, shoving more teeth. Yondu bopped him at the nose with more food for that.

“It’s important. He classified you as a stowaway and tomorrow we are docking and you’re going to be kicked off. The ones that don’t get kicked of are people that belong on the ship, like the crew. We are going to the captain and you’re going to apply for a job, as crew, on the ship.”

 

More teeth, ears folded back. This is why Yondu hadn’t told him about this part. It was a technicality, Kraglin could not become crew unless he applied for it.

“Yes, we are going to Stakar, and when we are there you’re going to stand in front of him, confident, and asked to be a part of the crew.” Yondu continued.

Kraglin looked mortified. He sags together and practically turned to liquid.

“Please Sir... I... I don’t want to do it...” a low muttering was heard under the table were the liquified Kraglin now was.

“Do you want to be kicked off?”

“No”

“Then this is the chance to not get kicked off. Stop being a coward, I will be with you. And Stakar wont hurt you. Just maybe scream at you... but mostly scream at me.”  
****  
Yondu finished his food, slowly, to give time for the A-Chiltarian to collect his confidence. But it would probably take Qxcants strongest liquor to gain the confidence to confront Stakar so not point in waiting to long either. Kraglin did not come out from under the table the entire time nonetheless. Yondu was nervus too and had no patient for him right now so he whistled low and had his arrow dart in under the table. There were a loud thud and the whole table moved when a startle A-Chiltarian banged his head in it when he flinched. Yondu sympathetically cringed but still whistled to have the A-Chiltarian scrambling away from his cover.  
He returned his arrow to his holster and took a firm grip around Kraglin’s left arm. He hoisted him up and pulled him in the direction of the captains quarters.

***  
  
Kraglin had struggled the whole way. He hadn’t said anything, just whimpered pathetically when his claws had lost purchase around the pipe he had clung to to stop Yondu from dragging him any further. Now they were standing i front of Stakar's door and Kraglin had the most pouting look Yondu had ever seen.

 

“Quit moping. We have to do this, do you understand?” Yondu said to him serious while putting his hand on either side of his face, getting his full attention.

“This is your chance to get to stay. You are going to go in there, and you going to tell Stakar that your time on this ship where enjoyable, that you would like to apply to be crew and that you would be a asset because you’re strong and loyal. And you’re going to tell him that with a steady voice and a straight back. Look him directly in his eyes and remember to call him sir.” he continued while straightening Kraglin shirt out and flattening the fur on his head to make it look less unkept.

 

“But you’re Sir? Kraglin asked confused and worried.

 

“Don’t be a idiot, I said sir, not Sir. As in him being the captain and you acknowledging him as higher ranked than you. Just call him captain, okay?” Yondu sighed tiredly. Now was not the best time for Kraglin to go stupid.

“Captain.”

 

“Yes, good. Now, let's do this.” Yondu said and pushed the call button on the door. Kraglin looked like he could chomp his fingers off it that would have meant stopping them from reaching their destination.

 

“Yondu? Why are you here?” Starkar's surprised voice was heard over the speaker.

  
“If you let us in, I can tell you in person.”

 

Yondu could practically hear Stakars exporated sigh along the soft swosh of the opening door. He dragged Kraglin inside that now was practically thrashing in his grip.

 

“You better have a damn good reason to come here, I’m still furius that you pulled that stunt. And why have you brought him with you here?” Stakar said annoyed when they had found him at his desk going through some reports.

 

Yondu pulled Kraglin from out around his back were he was hiding. Once he had seen Stakar he had frozen up and hid trembling behind Yondu.

 

“Kraglin has something important to say to you.” Yondu said and pushed him forwards so he was standing alone in front of Stakar.

 

The captain was giving the A-Chiltarian a scrutinizing and displeased look. A shiver run down Yondu’s back having being under that look before and Kraglin looked like he wanted to puke.

 

“Now, I don’t have all night, spit it out.” Stakar said impatiently when Kraglin just stood there trembling.  
  
Kraglin's only response was to dawn cast his eyes and sink together like he had been struck.  
  
Yondu took a strategic step forward and put a sharp elbow in his ribs.

 

“Ow! … I… eh, I… I like your ship mr sir captain.” Kraglin blurted out.

 

Stakar just hitched one of his eyebrows up unimpressed.

 

“A a and I… I would like to, to stay… like crew. I want to work on your ship. Cap’t.” Kraglin stamered and couldn’t make himself look up at the intimidating man.

 

“Ah… I see you do know how things work around here Yondu. You do know that it is acquired that the person themself apply for a job.” Stakar said coldly and ignored the trembling A-Chiltarian to stare at the centaurian.

Yondu did not answer him. He tried to hold the fire out of his eyes, not giving Stakar anything to bit into.   
  


“Well, unfortunately we are not looking for people right now. So that’s a no.You know your way out.” Stakar concluded and looked down on his rapports again dismissively.

“Oh, come on! That’s bullshit, I know for a fact that you're going to try to find some new people when we are at port, you talked about it before!” Yondu said furious and could no longer hold it when they were being lied to right to their faces. Stakar had said it just before he went to get the reward and then found Kraglin.  
  
“Maybe I changed my mind.” Stakar snarled.  
  
“Really? Want to bet? If you pick up anyone at the next port you have to take Kraglin too.” Yondu challenged.  
  
“I don’t have to do anything, I’m the captain. Yes, I’m planning to recruit new people when we dock. But I’m still saying no to… Kraglin.“  
  
“Why?  You don’t even give him a chance!” Yondu hissed angrily and was now standing in front of Stakar's desk, almost leaning over it.  
  
“Yondu, he’s a A-Chiltarian! I run a serious ship with a crew that is competent, I can’t take in a stray just because you feel pity for him! Stakar said furious and stood up from his desk to gain height on the pissed off centurian.  
  
“You took me in!”  
  
“And you contribute to the ship and bring in credits.”  
  
“I didn’t in the beginning. You had to put hours on me to make me a half normal person, days and years of learning me how to make my own decisions, how to interact with other people. Kraglin have only been here a few days and he is already more competent and contributing then I was. Why don’t you do the same for him?”

 

“Maybe I learned that the time and effort wasn’t worth it?”

 

That stung. It threw Yondu of hard enough that he might as well had been slapped in the face. He lost his train of thoughts and was just standing there moving his mouth dumbly but no word were coming out.

 

“If you are finished with your little show, please leave. I stand by my no.” the captain said and sat down with his reports again.

 

Yondu turned on the spot and walked over to Kraglin. The boy looked like he would faint any second. He put an arm around the A-Chiltarian's thin waist to support him and practically dragged him out of the room. Kraglin just stumble with him dazed.

When the door closed to Stakars office everything seemed too quiet to Yondu. Witch was weird because there were a buzz in his ears and Kraglin was having trouble breahing. He was practically hyperventilating and sobbing after that scary encounter. Yondu didn't say anything, he just let Kraglin lean on him while he passively led him back to his room. Both of them too beaten to wanting to do anything else.

 

***  
  


Stakar frustrated threw his datapadd on the desk. That damn boy! He had always had a talent for pushing Stakar´s buttons just in the right way to make him lose his head. He already regretted the words he had said, they had been too harsh, he hadn’t meant them. But he had a lot of things to do before they arrived at the planet and his patience was thin.

He huffed irritated and picked up the datapadd again.  
  
So maybe he was a tiny little bit impressed by him too. He had paid attention to Stakar when he had told him about how things worked on the ship. And he had had the guts to do an honest try. It showed a certain matureness that Stakar had been missing from Yondu lately.  
  
Of course, the A-Chiltarian had looked pathetic asking to stay and Stakar couldn’t decide if he had just done it because Yondu had talked him into it to save his skin or if he genuinely wanted to stay. It didn't matter, he had said no and they had to respect that, he was the captain. Yondu had to learn that. He had been to lax recently. It was hard to know  how strict he should be, he didn’t want Yondu to feel that he was back with the Kree. But maybe he could be a little bit harder without being a slave owner.

 

A swoosh was heard and Martinex came in, scrolling through his datapad.

 

“Hi” he said like it was still a early day and not the end of their last shift.  
  
Why did he always had to look so crisp? Stakar grunted.  
  
  
“Problem?”  
  


“Didn’t you see two blue idiots on their way out of here?” the captain answers and rubbed his eyes. He really wanted to go to bed but he had too much to do.

 

“Aw, I must have missed them. They are cute together aren’t they, sir?” Martinex said with a bright smile.

 

“What do you mean? Are something going on between them?” Stakar asked suspicious.

 

“Relax, I meant it in a fluffy “we are totally bestfriends” way. Not sexual. They look happy together, as friends, doing friend things.” the pluvian teased him.

 

“It’s not funny Marty, the last thing I need is to have Yondu falling for a blue hairball that is going to get kicked off tomorrow.”

 

“Oh.” Martinex said and his smile dropped.

 

“What?” Stakar groaned again and put his head in his hands. Maybe he could get up early and finish the last things?

 

“I thought you would change your mind about that and let him stay.”

 

“Why would I do that?” Stakar asked surprised and looked up at the pluvian that looked uncomfortable.

 

“Well, sir, Yondu have really been cutting the bullshit lately and is doing his chores. And he seems happier since the A-Chiltarian came aboard. He is talking more to people and I have even dared to put him in groups and it have worked fine. Kraglin is doing fine too. I know you said he is a stowaway and should then tetically be in the brig but he have been helping out a lot this last days. The rest of the crew seems to go well with him too. Most of them… the ones that are not racial jerks at least.” Martinex said and looked at his captain apologetic. He hadn’t technically told Martinex that Kraglin shouldn't get chores in the meantime. He was eating the food, it was better he earned his keep then according to the first mate.

“I’m trying to set an example! Why does everyone work against me?” Stakar said exasperated and just barely made it from groaning again.

 

“Maybe you should choose something else to set example with?”

 

“Are you saying my order is wrong?”

 

“You’re the captain, it’s up to you, sir, so it doesn't matter what I think.” the pluvian answered cryptic. “Here are the report for today, the fluctuation on level F is still happening but the food has been moved. We will have to look at it when we are at port.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took forever. Partly because I have been dealing with some personal issuse that took a lot of energy. Partly because Far cry 5 realy distracted me. But also because this story was originally going for a much more angsty setting but turned more fluff over the time. And now when I'm working together the end I find myself not liking the "angsty" parts I have had pland from the beginning, the parts that made me writing this whole thing in the first place. But doubt and questioning yourself is really stupid because it ruins your creativity so I'm just going to published this anyway.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It does not really happen much in this chapter, but there are a lot of emotions. Stakar is still an asshole.

Yondu was laying in his bed and staring motionless at the ceiling. Kraglin and he had gone straight for the room after the talked to Stakar. Yondu had stiffly given the last dose of the medicine against Kraglin’s scab and then he had just went to bed without a word. He didn’t want to say anything, couldn't say anything. If he would open his mouth now he would only scream, one long scream that would continue for an eternity.  
His eyes was wide open, but he didn’t see. His vision was swaying, desorting familiar shapes and making him feel lost.  
He felt furious. Stakar didn’t even listen to them, just annoyed brushed them off like they were children. They weren’t, Kraglin was close to twenty and Yondu wasn’t even in his twenties anymore! The thought made Yondu angrily press his teeth together, stopping the scream that wanted to tear out of him, hearing how the molars was creaking.

He had wanted to turn this into a good last night for Kraglin. Doing fun things and make it memorable, to have something nice to look back at when he was a lone left on a planet he never been to but would be his home for the rest of his life. But Yondu was too pissed to make anything good out of it. It just poured out in the sand and everything turned sour. He would only make the A-Chiltarian nervus and more scared if he tried to force something nice. He was not even good with this things on good days. So he let it be, let it fall.

Kraglin was worried, but he respected Yondu’s need to be angry and just quietly laid down in his own bed. If Yondu would have looked at him he would see that he looked miserable, so he made sure he didn’t.

And there he was, nearly thinking Stakar would say yes. How foolish of him. Of course not.  
Yondu hadn’t said the words in the right way, Kraglin had looked terrified. Of course Stakar had treated them like children. They needed to try again, they need to convince Stakar that he is full of shit. Yondu just needed another chance to prove to him that he was good.

***

Yondu hadn’t got much sleep. Too many thoughts in his head that spun around, thinking about what had happened, with Stakar and further back, with the Kree, before the Kree. Thinking about the future. He would leave Kraglin alone on the planet to fend for himself. He was strong, he would probably last a while. And then he would die, or get captured and being back on his knees again as a dog.  
And Yondu… he would return to the ship, alone, and carry on his life like this had just been a parenthesis, a fun little distraction. That was what Stakar thought this was, that it was just another of Yondu’s phases and that he would get bored and carry on. Yondu didn’t know how he could explain the pit in his stomach, the impossibility to breathe when he was thinking about going back to how his life had been before he met Kraglin. It was only a few days ago, and he had been very thankful for the life he had been living thanks to Stakar and the others. It had been indescribable better that the life with the Kree.  
But now, after he had met Kraglin? It was like the A-Chiltarian had opened up a world with possibilities, a life that could be more. And Yondu was greedy, he wanted it.

He dressed in silence. Zipping the dark blue ravager leather up, hiding his scars and memories. He had his back turned to Kraglin, he didn’t want to look at him. He had heard Kraglin rustling around in his bed for hours too, not able to sleep either. When Yondu had gotten up, Kraglin had been soon to follow. It struck Yondu then, how bizarre it was to have Kraglin there. Since he first set his foot on Stakar ship he had slept alone, never letting anyone see him without his leathers protecting him from prying eyes. Pretending to be normal but seeing everyone and everything as an enemy. But Kraglin was here, he had seen him, all of him. And Yondu now had his back turned to him, and that was what was bizarre. Because he hadn’t known Kraglin for more than a few days, but he turned his back at him like he trust him. And that thought really hit him like a brick wall because he did, he did trusted him completely.  
Yondu swallowed thickly and turned around to face Kraglin. He looked worried, but he stood at attention, like he was waiting to follow Yondu’s lead.

“Let’s go.” was all Yondu croaked out and headed for the door.

  
***

They got breakfast. Yondu didn’t have any grand scheme to get Kraglin to eat. He couldn't even eat himself, it just got stuck in his throat.  
There were a buzz in the mess hall, the crew was anticipating for their docking at the planet. Yondu would normally be one of them, driving Martinex crazy with questions about the upcoming tripp. Martinex would groan and give him a datapad with information about the place and he would sit quiet for a long moment while he slowly read what it was saying. And then he would start up his talking again. He normally was a ball of energy before docking. So very unlike his calm stoik way whenever he had landed on a new planet with the Kree. He could feel himself falling into that mentality more and more, the passiv slave that only stared ahead, slightly lowered look, waiting for his order. He hated himself for it, but shit was more easy to deal with that way.

He got up from the mostly untouched plate of food, not even bothering to see if Kraglin was following him, he knew he were. He guided them to the biggest of the hatches that would soon lower and let the M-ships out to the surface. Yondu could hear the familiar sounds and changes in pressure indicating that they had gone in for a stop just outside the planets atmosfer. He went past his own M-ship, Stakar had no doubt put restrictions on it, and to one of the bigger ones that could carry more crew.

He saw Tullk amongst the ones waiting to come aboard. He was still too fresh to have acquired his own ship. Yondu pointedly ignored his pitted look and pulled Kraglin abroad as soon as the ramp was lowered.  
They sat down at the bench alongside one of the outer walls and Yondu help Kraglin buckle in. He could feel him trembling. The A-Chiltarian leaned over at him as much as he could, Yondu absentmindedly scratched him under the chin.  
He could hear whispers from the others. Some was worried that Kraglin was there to accompanying them, others was happy that they was seeing the last of him. Few muttered a sorry to Yondu, and those were the worst. He was going to fix this, there were no need to be sorry, Kraglin was going to be coming back with them. They were just going to meet up with Stakar on the surface and talk to him.  
  


When the ship disengage Yondu’s stomach lurched and he could not tell if it was a bad pilot of if he was nervus.

It didn’t take long before the telltale bump when they dock at the planet. Yondu let the others get off first, taking his time. In the end he couldn't stall it anymore and they slowly descended on the ramp out on the planet. The fresh air and different smells hit Yondu like a wall. So did the sounds of a buzzy harbor. This was things that normally made him giddy with excitement, but now just dulled to a headache. He walked down the ramp with his head held high, Kraglin in tow. They stopped just next to the ship, Yondu could see Stakar’s M-ship a bit away and he was hinting two arcs coming in his direction already. Standing there in the sun in all the life and noise around him, he regretted not reading up on the planet that risked becoming Kraglin’s permanent home. He could had prepared him, finding a hotel room the first nights, given him some money. He felt a pit in his stomach when he realised that he could have gotten him a communicator so he could check in on him when they left. He had just been so sure that he would be able to convince Stakar that the thought never crossed his mind. Seeing the captain draw closer, Yondu wasn’t as confident in being able to convince him.  
He could give Kraglin his own com and get a new one when he was back. But then again, he didn’t knew what he would do if Kraglin one day didn’t respond and he was lightyears away.

“Good, you are here.” Stakar greeted him shortly when he was close enough.  
“Take him into the city and say your goodbye. You are then to return here immediately. Your attitude have gotten you grounded and I won't be letting you amusing yourself after that behavior.” he continued and picked up a datapad, already dismissing Yondu without even a answer.

“I won’t.”

Stakar looked up from his datapad surprised.

“What?”

“I said I won’t. I did not come here to leav Kraglin, I came here to tell you that I’m going to take him back with me and you’re going to make him crew.” Yondu said and tried to sound steadfast. All he wanted was to obey Stakar, to bow and apologize for his behavior. He could not do that, he had to be stronger. But his words sounded like the came from a petulant five-year old.

He could see that Stakar gott furious. His eyes turned dark and his arcs crackled with energy. Yondu had to steel himself not to look like he expected a blow. Stakar had never hit him, but it still sat rooted deep in Yondu.

“We have already had this discussion Udonta, the answer was no.” Stakar hissed and took a step closer.

“We didn't have a discussion, you dismissed us right away. I was trying to tell you that Kraglin can contribute to the ravagers. You are punishing him because you are mad at me.” Yondu tried to reason.

“No Yondu, I’m treating him like I would any other person I would if they were a stowaway. Actually, no, I have been treating him better. I could have spaced him right away, or locked him up in the brig, but I didn’t. I see now that that was not wise of me. I wanted to make it easier for you, to realise that his was just something temporary that you would grow tired of. But it gave you unrealistic hope. I should have been more clear with you.

“This isn’t about me! This is about Kraglin, about what is right! Kraglin can be a good crew member. Maybe not the best but you would save him from a life of misery!” Yondu snarled and took a step closer to Stakar. His words was so heavy with Kree accent that Stakar nearly didn’t understand him.

“You don’t know that’s how his life is going to look like on this planet. I can’t take care of every person in this galaxy, I have a business to run!” Stakar snarled back and also took a step closer. They were nearly touching noses now as close as they were.

“Oh yeah, that’s it, it's all about the profit? That was why you took me in right? I was a strong battle slave, I could contribute. You don’t actually care about people! Especially if they are a common kind often seen as dogs. You are a racist piece of shit!” Yondu screeched in Stakar’s face.

“You don’t mean that. You know that is not true” Stakar said coldly. “You even brought the A-Chiltarian with you down on the planet. You were already planning on following my orders but you just had to act like a petulant child first. You always do this, you throw a tantrum and pretend that you’re not going to follow orders but you always end up following them anyway. But I don’t have time to wait for you to finish with the drama.” he continued and took a step back. He looked disappointed.

Yondu was just standing in front of him dumbfounded. Why had he brought Kraglin with him down here? He should have left him in his room. But, a part of his brain already knew that he would not succeed. He brought Kraglin with him because he knew he had already lost and he did not want to anger Stakar more by staying on the ship. He was, just like Stakar said, reluctant following his orders, but following them nonetheless.

“I have things to do so I can’t wait any longer. You shall leave the A-Chiltarian in the city and return to the ship. I’m expecting him to be gone when I’m back.” Stakar said coldly. He looked at Yondu for a second, like he did no longer see him but instead saw something less then a person, a disappointment, some that was defying and did not follow orders. He turned and left without saying anything else.

 

Yondu had failed.

 

Even when Kraglin had been good, even when Martinex had helped him setting up easy chores, and even when Aleta had given him advice, he had failed.  
Oh, Aleta… he had done the exact opposite of what she had told him. He had lost his temper and flipped out. Aleta had warned him, it didn’t matter if it was a good idea to keep Kraglin if Yondu couldn’t convince Stakar with words of sentiment. But Stakar would not listen and Yondu had now made him mad, furious and had screwed it all up.  
Stakar’s words was playing on repeat in his head, what he had stupidly called back.

It was hard to see, he gott tunnel vision, heartbeat pounding loud in his ear. He had failed, it was over. This was not a test run, no shrugging his shoulders and trying again, this was it. All the last days hard work had led to this point and it had just fallen flatt. Stakar’s displeased face hurt him, but it paled in comparison of the crushing guilt. This wasn’t all about him proving a point, this was about Kraglin. Yondu’s fuck up had just doomed him. And that made it hard to breathe.

He looked over at Kraglin. He was standing next to him, a step back. He was just standing there, frozen in chock, head hung low and entire body shaking. Yondu wanted to comfort him, but he was not good with those things and it wouldn't change anything. Even if he would had know what to say or do, he too was frozen, unable to move.

They had lost, because Yondu had messed up and because Stakar was stubborn. Yondu was too much like him to have ever been able to succeed, he had just been naive this whole time…

…  
  
Yondu reached out his arm and wrapped it around Kraglin shoulders, pulled the trembling boy close to him so he could whisper in his big ear.

“I’m Yondu Udonta. I’m a stubborn son of a bitch, and I won’t accept Stakars no. When he comes back, we will still be here waiting for him. I’m no longer a slave that follows orders.”

He could never winn Stakar over with sentiment, he was to much like him, to stubborn. And Yondu was going to make this a contest in stubbornness. This could not be the end.

 

***

 

It was late, the sun was starting to sett and Stakar was heading back to his M-ship. It had been an eventful day and things had looked critical for a while but everything had turned out for the better in the end. He was almost in a good mood when he was arriving at the dock. Until he saw that the A-Chiltarian was still there, and Yondu was waiting for him. Alll his anger and irritation from the morning came crashing back. His arcs fired up without his conscious thought. Why? Why did Yondu had to act like this? He made Stakar miss the timid newly freed slave. Why could Yondu not see that he was right? Both Aleta and Martinex had wanted Yondu to keep the A-Chiltarian but they did not understand. Giving Yondu what he wanted was why he was acting up now. He was a spoiled brat and Stakar was half seriously thinking of throwing Yondu over his knees and spank him until he could not stand for a week.

Unsted he found himself stomping over to the blue duo and spitting out “Explain yourself!”

His eyes was locked with the red of his protege, in his peripheral he could see that the A-Chiltarian hunker down behind the shorter Centaurian with a frightened look.

“I told you, Kraglin are not leaving.” Yondu answered him, and there was so much defience in that look that Stakar just wanted to punch him.

“It’s not your decision to make. I’m the captain and you are going to follow my orders! If you don’t I will put you in the brig for disobedience and deal with this flea infested animal myself!” Stakar snarled and moved to grab the A-Chiltarian’s arm.  
It screeched and threw itself on the ground.

“Pleas! Please don’t hurt me! Don't hurt me, I will be good, I will go just please don’t hurt me.” the A-Chiltarian cryed and begged Stakar. Tears was gathering in his fur. Stakar didn’t even know they could cry with those eyes.

He just stood staring down at the A-Chiltarian dumbfounded. He hadn’t intended to hurt him, just sternly remove him from here. But the A-Chiltarian was laying on his knees in front of him, begging him not to hurt him. Stakar guessed he must strike as someone intimidating, being the captain of a ravager ship, having the powers he had, powers that had just lighten up like he really was about to hurt him. But he wasn't, had never intended to. This was just how he was, like he looked and reacted. But the A-Chiltarian didn’t know that. It made all the fight in Stakar drain and guilt settle in his stomach. He felt nauseated at the sight of someone begging at his knees. Feeling sick over some of the things he had said to Yondu.

“I, I was not going to, to hurt you, just, just remove you from here.” Stakar mumbled awkward and apologetic.

He looked back up at Yondu. To apologize? To ask him what to do with the trembling furball? He did not know. But when he looked back up at him, he did no longer see Yondu. Not the Yondu he knew, the former slave turned pain in the ass Centaurian. No, this, this was a captain standing in front of him. A captain not afraid to stand his ground for what he believed in. The Captain took a step forward and grabbed the A-Chiltarian under his arms. He pulled him up at his side, put a blue arm around him to keep him up.

“You don’t belong on your knees Kraglin. And I will not let him hurt you.” Yondu said with an uttermost conviction while he met Stakar’s eyes.

The only other person Stakar had ever seen having that look was his wife, Aleta. It’s pure force hit him in the stomach like an invisible fist. He had always thought that Yondu had potential, but this was the first time he really saw it.  
Stakar’s anger had blinded him, but now he saw, now he understood.  
He sigh, the last of the fight left him and his shoulders dropped.

“I see. You are right.”

“What?” Yondu asked shocked and all traces of The Captain disappeared to be replaced by a sputtering young Centurian. Somewhat young at least.

“I may have overreacted. I will let you keep him. He will be your responsibility though and he will continue sleeping in your room. He will be expected to contribute like all the other crew and he will have to face the same consequences if he do not follow the Code. With that said Yondu, I expect you, both of you, to be at your best behavior from now on.” Stakar said authoritatively.

The response he got was two blue idiots looking like they had been caught in the blinding lights of an M-ship. They just stared at him baffled while Yondu was half hugging Kraglin to keep him standing.

“Wait! You’re letting me keep him?” Yondu asked tentatively but Stakar could see a starting to a smile tug at his lip.

“Yes, I probably will regret it bitterly but yes, he may stay.” Stakar sigh. He could not deny that his heart felt warm at being able to say yes.  
  


“Ha! I GOT TO KEEP YOU!! Yondu suddenly shouted and hugged the dazed A-Chiltarian and then proceed to jump up and down next to him while laughing gleefully like an idiot.

It were few times Stakar had seen him that happy. He counted himself very lucky to witness it. Yondu's pure happiness when he ruffled the fur on Kraglin’s head made it hard for Stakar to keep from smiling himself. The message also seemed to have registered with the A-Chiltarian and he was showing a small careful smile, not really daring to believe it was true and that he got to stay.

“Just pack your asses back in the ship, it’s starting to get late and I assume that you did not fight to let him stay this long only to miss your ride back.”  
  


***  
  


Yondu walked down the corridor to their room. He would do skipping jumps if it were not for the fact that he basically had to carry Kraglin’s weight, the boys legs had turn to nudels after the last Stakar encounter and he was now leaning heavy on him.  
Yondu was so happy he didn’t know what to do with himself. He wanted to run around telling everybody that his boy was going to stay. He had done so on the ship on the way back and the others did not seemed to appreciate it.  
He wanted to scream at the top of his lungs, but that would probably make some of the more nervus of the crew thinking the were an attack going on.

Yondu could not keep his eyes from Kraglin, had to constantly make sure that this was real, that Kraglin was there with him. When he had been on the ship back from the planet he hadn't been able to keep his hands from rowing over his body. Petting his fur, folding his ears that way or another, as long as his hands was on him everything was fine. It had caused some leering comments from the crew sharing their space. Yondu did not remembering whistling but Kraglin had stammering pointed out once they were back in space that he should not forget his arrow, now embedded in the wall just above the head of unconscious a crewmember.

They finally reached the door to their room. Whitch was good because Kraglin had turned to a sobbing mess the last few meters, the realisation that he was going to stay finally hitting him. Yondu coaxed the door up with one arm while holding the furball up with the other. He pulled him into the room and the both fell on Yondu’s bed in a heap of limbs.  
Kraglin was crying earnest now, fluid glistering over his red eyes and in his blue fur and sobs and trembles racking his body. He had his head tucked close to Yondu’s chest and the Centaurian pettet his head calmingly. After a while the happy euphoric buzz was dying down for Yondu and it started to become awkward with a crying A-Chiltarian on top of him.

“Hey boy?” Yondu said and lifted Kraglin’s head from his chest so he could see his face properly. “Are you happy?” he asked him with a smile.

Kraglin gave him the sweetest shy smile Yondu had ever seen and answered “Yeah”. Yondu smiled bigger at that which made Kraglin boop their noses together. They lay like that, really close, Yondu’s hand still petting Kraglin’s fur and their breath mingling while relishing in the knowledge that they had succeeded. Kraglin would stay.

 

“You are mine.” Yondu whispered and kissed the A-Chiltarian’s nose.

“You are mine.” Kraglin said back and kissed the Centaurian’s mouth.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People, look, it's the last chapter! We made it! It's done!  
> I actually got emotional halfway through the last chapter because I saw that there were only one line left in my synopsis and it really hit me how close I were. I been writing on this for 9 months (lol I gave birth to a fanfic) and it landed on 38000 words so it's my biggest work so far. It was originally only going to be 1 chapter but yeah....  
> I'm so thankful for all the comments and kudos I have gotten, it means a lot and it’s the things that keeps me motivated.
> 
> Please comment about what you thought about this fanfic. What did you like? Where did you hope the story would go but never did?
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
